His little secret
by Aye-Sir-Happy
Summary: My first story! basically Ash is in Kalos thinking about a certain brunette that he has feelings for. Will he confess to the girl he has feelings for? read to find out. :) Pm me if ya want your OC to appear in this story! :3 Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

A young raven haired boy stared at the starry night sky of the balcony of a hotel in Lumiose City. his yellow partner know as pikachu was curled up in his lap snoozing lightly as he cooed when the boy petted him. The raven haired boy known as Ash Ketchum chuckled at his Pokemon's response but, his mood quickly fell as he remembered what he was doing out here in the first place he then stared at a half ribbon in the palm of his hand how its golden surface shined underneath the moonlight, as the pink fabric connected to it swayed in the gentle breeze, as he stared at his precious item, memories of a certain brunette rushed to his mind. As he remembered her he began to feel depressed that he was so stupid for not realizing something when he was 10, he realized that he Ash Ketchum fell in love with the brunette known as May Maple.

"How could I have been so stupid..." ash mumbled to himself.

"Pi?" ash looked down to his lap to see his pal staring back at him with worried eyes.

" oh sorry pikachu that I woke you up..." he responded trying to hide his sadness.

"Pikapi chupi?" pikachu saw right through his act and asked his trainer whats wrong.

ash sighed that he failed at trying to hide it from long time friend "Pikachu.. I'm just regretting that I didn't tell her how i felt."

"Pika?" the yellow rodent responded confused until he went wide-eyed as he realized what his friend was talking about.

"PIKAPI CHUPI PIKA!" pikachu shouted at ash as he waved his paws up and down.

Ash sweat dropped at his Pokemon's response as he realized what he was talking about but answered his friends answer.

" yeah pikachu, it's may that I'm talking about I had feelings for her ever since I met her.."

"PIKACHU!" pikachu cheered as he heard that his trainer had feelings for, the little mouse had a hunch that he did when they traveled with her, Brock and her little brother Max. But ash was so dense that pikachu literally face palmed himself whenever may flirted with him and he always thought that she was being playful with him. The little mouse actually loved may she was so sweet, caring and mother like with other traits she had in common with his best friend she was really great for ash way more than Misty, Dawn, Iris or other females they met during their journeys but there was one that he thought was competition for May and that was Serena the mouse thought to himself when his thoughts were interrupted from a voice that came from their room.

" Ash?"

* * *

GAHHH! CLIFFHANGER NOOOOOOOO! sorry guys but you should know who it is by now if you don't you will find out next chapter. Sorry if it wasn't long I'm new at this but I'll make next chapter longer

-FunSizePikachu :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash?" a sweet voice called from their room.

"Huh?" Ash head turned to the voice that called his name to find his childhood friend he is currently traveling with, awake and worried.

"Serena? did i wake you up?" Ash asked her with an apologetic face

"No Ash actually I couldn't sleep is one thing and second Pikachu's shouting finally woke me up to check on both of you if you two were alright good thing he didn't wake up Bonnie and Clemont" She answered the boys question seriously.

"Pika..." Pikachu apologized for his behavior to Serena while looking down with disappointment in himself as his ears dropped to the sides of his face.

Serena saw how Pikachu was feeling and smiled at the rodent sweetly "It's okay Pikachu you didn't mean it don't feel bad about it" she responded while scratching behind his ear.

Pikachu cooed at her touch and instantly perked up. Sure he liked Serena like the others he traveled with but he for one knew that Serena was hiding a secret from the group and specifically his trainer. His instincts caught lots of hints that Serena was interested in his friend but sadly Ash being dense as a rock never caught on to them. She would sooner or later find out that those feelings will not be returned though that Ash finally revealed who he loved to him.

"So Ash? What are you doing out here?" Serena asked the boy trying not to sound nervous

"I'm just thinking that's all..." Ash responded again trying to hide his sadness from her as he faked a smile at her.

"Suuure Ash and I'm the champion of Kalos, I can see through your coverup" she replied sarcastically to the trainer

Ash sighed, as his plan failed to hide it to his friends twice in a row "Wow i didn't realize people can see through me that easily" He replied to her

"Well no, you hide it pretty well but if you look closely we can see that your covering something even Bonnie and Clemont knew you were covering up something but just never talked about it to you since they thought it was something personal"

"Oh..." He replied back to his depressed mood.

Serena looked at ash in worry "Ash If you don't want to talk about it i understand" She got up and was about to walk to her bed but was stopped by Ash's voice.

"Serena wait!" Ash called to his traveling partner.

"What is it Ash?"

"I guess i should tell someone whats making me depressed all the time..." He replied to his female friend

"Oh okay Ash I'm all ears"

"Well...um y-you see ugh! this is so embarrassing"

"Ash It's okay i won't judge you or anything I'm your friend I'll help you" Secretly hoping that it involved her in a good way though._(Maybe he might tell me he loves me! omg maybe he would! since he's so nervous on telling me.)_ she thought happily.

"Okay well then what has been making me depressed is"

_(Yes here it comes eeekkk!)_

"That I fell in love with a girl and i didn't tell her how i felt before we parted ways and now she could be with her rival or someone else not knowing how i felt about her!" He finally answered as tears started welling up in his eyes

_(wait WHAT! Noooooo I-It's n-not me...)_

"Pikapi..." Patted his trainers back trying to cheer him up as he looked at Serena's face he sighed on what he saw, her face was shocked then it fell with sadness. He knew this was gonna happen eventually his trainers emotions released and Serena finally finding out that it's not her but he didn't expect it on the same day and time.

_(Serena get a hold of yourself! remember your here to help Ash now's not the time to cry even if it hurts..)_

"A-ash?..." her voice cracked a bit but the trainer kept sobbing but for a brief second he looked at her what she saw left her speechless, that the usual cheerful boy was a crying mess with red puffy eyes this sight pained her even more. She sighed and finally gave her answers to the heartbroken trainer.

"Ash get a hold of yourself!" she shouted lightly but made sure not enough to wake up Bonnie or Clemont.

Ash stopped crying and looked at her again he nodded and wiped his eyes.

"S-sorry Serena i guess my emotions got the best of me" he answered her

"Ash it's o-okay you kept it in for a long time it's best you let it out" her voice cracked a bit she was gonna say something else but was interrupted.

"pikapi?" Ash and Serena both turned to look at Pikachu, the little mouse gave a worried face to both of them

"Oh sorry pikachu" they replied in unison

"Pi..." He answered back as he curled up in his trainers lap as he dozed off to sleep.

Both Serena and Ash looked at the mouse with smiles but quickly looked at each other. Serena looked at Ash's eyes they were chocolate brown that usually had a cheerful and fierce determination to them but now were replaced with pure sadness she blushed as they kept staring into each others eyes. Ash looked at Serena's eyes they were blue as the ocean just like... May's but quickly snapped out as he realized how long they were staring at each other.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"If y-you don't mind... w-who's the girl you were talking about?"

"She was a old friend of mine, we use to travel around Hoenn and Kanto with Brock and her little brother Max"

"Who's Brock and Max?"

"Brock is a friend of mine he use to travel with me to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh but he stopped at SInnoh since he wanted to become a Pokemon doctor and he made the best cooking Ive tasted during my journeys and as for Max... he's the sibling of my third traveling companion."

"Oh, so tell me more about the girl, whats her name?"

"Her name is May Maple she's the Petalburg Gym leader's daughter along with her brother Max the son of the Petalburge gym leader. She specializes in Pokemon contest and is the best i know!" he said with pride

"Oh...how does she look? and whats she like?"

"She has chestnut brown hair, lightly tanned skin and the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen they are sapphire colored as for her personality she can be a bit clumsy, but she is optimistic, caring, sweet, mother like and she loves to eat like me also she's quite determined to be the best she can." he finished as he looked a Serena for her response.

"Wow she sounds just like you but in a girl form..." _(no wonder he fell for her she sounds perfect for him..) she thought._

Ash laughed nervously from her comment " Yeah she is..."

_(I should be happy for Ash she sounds perfect for him even though he doesn't return my feelings I'll be fine like the saying is "If you love someone let them go") _she thought to her self until she spoke.

"So Ash why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Ash looked down at his sleeping Pokemon as he petted him as he sighed sadly"Well Serena you see, It's been so long since we spoken and what if she found someone else? or she doesn't return my feelings? i don't think i can deal with that pain..."

"Ash...don't say that, anyone would be lucky to have you like them like that _(Like me...) _and who knows she might like you back"

"Really?"

"Positive Ash but if she doesn't return the feelings and is with someone's she's happy with be happy for her that someone loves her like the saying is If you love someone let them go..." she replied to ash as she said that saying in her head a couple minutes ago.

"You're right Serena who am i to judge who she ends up with that's being selfish of me but it would still hurt though but from what you said maybe just maybe she would feel the same." he replied happily.

Serena nodded and yawned soon followed by Ash. They both laughed at each others antics.

"We both should go to sleep huh?" Serena asked

"Yeah we should" the trainer responded

As Serena and Ash got up and were about to go to bed. Ash tapped Serena as she turned to face him Ash hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Serena for helping me out on this I'll tell may my feeling for her tomorrow" he then let go of her and went to his bed and placing his Pokemon with him as he went to bed he said goodnight to his friend.

Serena on other hand was blushing madly but soon shoke her head as she remembered that it his way of saying thanks and soon went to her bed and was about to fall asleep she looked at the trainer he was snoring as he was fast asleep Serena chuckled at him but soon she felt a bit of sadness overwhelmed her that she cried lightly._(Well he may not love me but hey I'll find another guy)_her thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore from the top bunk on ash's side. She looked closely at the person sleeping there as she saw who it was she smiled to herself "Yeah another guy..." she whispered softly to herself, she then laid her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

The loud snore which came from the top bunk became a voice "Bonnie stop asking her to take care of me!" the voice murmured in his sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it _ as i promised this chapter is much longer.

-FunSizePikachu


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx guys for reviews much appreciated really i don't care how much i have as long you guys read and enjoy my stories :) and now the 3 chapter we have been waiting for! -

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the home of the Petalburg gym leaders house specifically the room of the Princess of Hoenn,  
as we all know goes by the name May Maple.

" Ahh!THE SUN IT BURNS!" The young brunette screamed as she fell out of her bed and landed face first on to the floor.

"Oww..."

"Glace glaceon" the eeveelution know as Glaceon sighed at her trainers antics.

"Sorry Glaceon but you know how much i hate it how the sun does that to me, and this time it was extra bright!" she exclaimed at her Pokemon

"glace..." the Pokemon sweat dropped at her.

May laughed at her Pokemon's behavior she knew that glaceon didn't like being woken up at this time of day just like her but at least she doesn't get a face full of the sun everyday.

"MAY! COME EAT!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

May and glaceon instantly perked up from her mothers comment, as there stomachs both growled in unison they both laughed together. When they finished their moment they both headed downstairs as soon as they got there they were both greeted by a delicious aroma coming form the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm that smells delicious"

"Glaceon..." glaceon agreed to her trainer

As they both entered the kitchen what they saw was enough to make their mouths water.

"I think i just died and went to heaven..." May finally spoke as she looked at her Pokemon she was staring intently at the huge bowl of Pokemon food with a side dish of Pokemon treats. Glaceons mouth watered and her eyes grew huge at the sight

"Glaceon!" the Pokemon screamed as she ran faster than a normal glaceon that would put a Jolteon to shame to her bowl as she dived head first to her food bowl all that could be heard were munching noises May fell anime style at her pokemons antics but quickly rushed to her food what awaited her sent her in seventh heaven in her plate was a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes along with scrambled eggs, bacon and as a side dish was (_oh my gawed no it cant be mom i will love you forever if it is!) _may thought in her head, she then took a closer look at the side dish and her eyes turned into hearts the side dish was a huge piece of Tuxedo Tiramisu Cake.

"I knew you were gonna act like that when you saw the side dish dear" her mother said but was interrupted by a crushing bear hug.

"Mom! thank you thank you thank you!" may exclaimed as her mothers face was almost turning blue and tapping her shoulder to let go.

"Oh! sorry mom but you know how much i love that cake even more than ramen for crying out loud! your gonna expect a huge thank you from me when someone gives me that cake!" may shouted happily at her mother.

"I know dear but you gotta put the crushing bear hug to a minimum i usually do that, but also the cake is one of the surprises since you did win the Johto Grand Festival!" her mother cheered

"Thanks mom!" may said as she dug in her food. As she finally met with the cake she ate it ravenously giving the cake no mercy.

Her mother chuckled at her daughters love for food as she looked down to see glaceon lying on her back purring in delight with her belly extended from the food. Caroline giggled at the pokemon but she was interrupted by two more noises coming from the gym.

"we're back!" two voices said in unison

"Norman! Max! what took you two so long?" Caroline asked the two males.

"Sorry mom there were a lot of challengers today" Max answered his mothers question.

"And we went to go get ya know" Norman also replied while pointing at may who was now rubbing her belly from the feast as her face was covered in chocolate and crumbs.

"Oh! right sorry honey" Caroline said as Norman chuckled at his wife's response.

"Now common let's eat i bet you two are hungry?" Caroline asked

"YEAH! I"M STARVING!" Max exclaimed as he took his seat next to may who was in her own world along with glaceon. Norman and Caroline took their seats across their children and started eating their breakfast.

"Hey may you there?" Max asked his sister who was spaced out at the moment.

"Hellooooo!" Max shouted while waving his hand in front of his sister's face.

May quickly snapped out of her trance "Huh! oh w-what is it max?" she asked her brother.

"You were spacing out may"

"Oh i was? sorry"

"What were you thinking about?"

May's face quickly turned red "N-nothing m-m-max" she stuttered _(Damn now he's gonna suspect something as well as mom and dad dang it why did i have to stutter)_ May mentally cursed herself.

"Oh i see were you thinking about someone?" he answered slyly

"N-no Max sheesh why would i be thinking of A-someone?" May quickly replied to her brother wishing he didn't hear her mistake but no life had to be a ***** today, As she saw Max smiling deviously at her while her parents were looking at both of them curiously.

_(Darn how does he know how to corner me like dawn? maybe they are both secretly related?)_ may thought to herself.

"What was that you were gonna say may? was it A-"

"APPLES!" May shouted while covering her brothers mouth as he tried to remove his sisters hands from his mouth.

"Apples?" her parents asked in unison

"Yes i was thinking about apples, yup yup yup because we all can't live in a world with out apples am i right?" She replied quickly while struggling to keep her hands on her brothers mouth who was trying to say something but may quickly shushed him.

"Umm okay anyways let's get back to our food" Norman responded as the family sat back down and began to eat except may and glaceon. May stayed until everyone was done since she knew max will spill her secret to their parent but whenever he tried may gave him a death glare or kicked his shins until he finally stopped trying and went back to his eating.

"So may what are you gonna today?" Norman asked her daughter.

"Nothing much maybe just train my Pokemon or go out in Petalburg somewhere who knows" She replied plainly

"What about traveling honey are you planning on heading to Sinnoh?" Her mother asked

"From the stories i heard Sinnoh sounds great but I don't think I'll be heading there anytime soon"

"Why's that sweety?"

"Well...Ive been wanting to travel somewhere new or at least take a little vacation somewhere new"

"Oh I see, do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I do have two regions in mind..."

"What are they?'

"They are both pretty far from here but they are called Unova and the Kalos regions"

"WHAT! THOSE REGIONS ARE REALLY FAR FROM HERE! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO OVER THERE!? FROM WHAT I HEARD THEY DON'T HAVE CONTEST THERE!" Norman exclaimed

"I don't know i just feel like heading to one of those regions _(Especially since he might be in one of them)"_ she replied trying to sound casual. But Max saw what she was doing and smirked.

"I know what you are up to may you want to go see A-OWW!" Before max could finish May mustered up all her strength and stomped on his foot as hard as possible.

"Apples i want to go see apples there to right glaceon?" may asked her Pokemon to save her.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon responded with her trainer.

"Okay then well when will you be leaving?" Caroline asked her daughter

"I don't know when I have to choose which one to go to first"

"Ok sweety take your time"

"Thanks mom, common glaceon" May called he Pokemon as she headed upstairs but made sure to give Max a death glare that clearly read 'you spill it to them i will make sure your world ends' which max clearly got and gulped as his sister dissapeared upstairs.

* * *

Whatcha think about this chappie? because i loved writing it especially the apples scene XD. Oh and i keep forgetting to add this **I do not own Pokemon although i wish i did but i don't.**

-FunSizePikachu


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! guys chapter 4 is up woot! enjoy reading

**Disclaimer: FunSizePikachu does not own Pokemon :P**

* * *

"That was close" may answered as she closed the door from her room.

"Glace" glaceon replied to her trainer followed by a snicker.

"Don't go there glaceon, because i for one know that you have a crush on pikachu"

Glaceon stiffened at her trainers comment and blushed madly "Glace g-glaceon!" Glaceon tried to deny her comment. May laughed at her Pokemon response as she tried to deny the truth.

"Glaceon don't deny it i know you like Pikachu, how i like Ash..." May said softly to her pokemon as she petted the eeveeloution. Glaceon looked at may questionably.

"I wonder what he's doing right now... I really miss him..." May began to think of the raven haired boy. As several memories rushed to her mind of their travels together like when they swam together under water with Luvdisc surrounding them or when they both won the Terracotta Ribbon together. May began to tear up as those precious memories held a special place in her heart.

"Glaceon?" The Pokemon asked with worry.

"I'm good glaceon just remembering our old travels through Hoenn and Kanto..." May said as she wiped her eyes.

"Glace glaceon-eon glace"

"Ya know you're right I should go visit him it would be nice to see each other again and catch up"

"Glaceon" the Pokemon asked slyly Which caused may to blush.

"Yes and that to...but you're in on this too I'm not gonna be the only one to confess to someone" may replied while nudging the red faced glaceon.

"Glace" agreed with her trainer.

"OK then its settled we'll call to see where Ash and Pikachu are so we can tell them we are visiting!" May cheered as Glaceon followed her trainers actions.

"But first let me change, I don't think I would like traveling in pj's..." May said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy while she was wearing a big plain red shirt with soft red pants that had pink hearts on them. As she was about to change she heard a knock at her door.

"May?" Her mother asked

As may heard her mother's voice she opened her door "Yeah mom?" As she said that Caroline came in her room with 3 shopping bags and a cylinder shaped present with a bow on top.

"May these are your gifts from me your dad and max for your win!" Caroline cheered happily at may.

"Mom... You guys didn't have to ya know, because that cake was enough for me" may told her mother.

"No sweety we love you and you deserve it aswell" her mother replied As she set the gifts on her bed and waited for may to open them. May walked to the presents as she took a look in the shopping bags her eyes sparkled what she saw.

"Oh my gawed!" May shouted as she pulled out a out orange tank tops with a black collars on the bottom followed by black spandex and white shorts with new yellow shoes and a Yellow and green phanny pack and a orange and white bandana (A/N: It's the new Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby outfit). May rushed to her bathroom and put on her knew clothes she then came out grinning.

"Me and your father thought you would need a new wardrobe so we bought you those"

"I love it! thanks mom!" May shouted happily while looking at her clothes.

"I'm glad you do but open the other present that's from max" Caroline told her daughter as she pointed to the cylinders shaped gift. May looked at the gift from her brother as she examined it, she then started to tear through the wrapping paper what she saw made her smile widely as she squealed like a little kid in a candy shop. What was in front of her was a incubator with a Pokemon egg inside. The egg was orange with cream colored stripes along with black ones, as may admired the egg her brother and dad came in smiling at her. She then looked up and got up as she hugged her family.

"Thank you so much I love the gifts and specifically you guys"

"No problem sweety"

"Anything for my little princess"

"Your welcome sis" they all replied while hugging her back as they finished their moment Norman went to the gym for the waiting challengers as Caroline went downstairs to make lunch as the only ones left were Max, may and glaceon. May looked at her brother with a smile and hugged him tightly while max was surprised by his sisters actions.

"Thank you so much max I really love the present"

"No problem sis I chose the best Pokemon that would look good in your team but I can't tell you what it is though"

"Aww...but whatever it is I would love it!" May said as she released max and looked at the Pokemon egg as she did she saw glaceon sniffing it which caused may to giggle then max spoke again.

"I know you will may and you'll find out soon since the egg is close to hatching" he replied as he looked at glaceon and the egg as he did one question popped in his head.

"May?" Max said slowly

"Yeah max?"

"Um about earlier at breakfast umm...DO YOU LIKE ASH!" He shouted quickly while getting ready to face his sisters rage but it never came.

"Max... Im not mad, but yeah I do like ash..."

"I knew it!"

"But don't tell mom or dad, not yet okay?"

"Okay sis, but how long did you like him?"

"Ever since I met him at Prof. Birch's lab"

"So was I right? that you are gonna go visit him in Unova or Kalos region?"

"Yeah you were right, but honestly you're like Dawn ya know"

"Yeah we have our similarities but anyways how would you know he would be in those regions?"

"Well he may be finished with one of those regions and may be in the other right now since its been a two years since we last talked. So he could either be finished with Unova and be in Kalos or be finished with in Kalos and be in Unova..."

"Wait! didn't Dawn tell you he was in Unova? When she went to visit him?"

May eyes widen and face palmed herself"Gah! How did I not remember that? ugh! I'm so stupid sometimes"

Max and glaceon sweat dropped at the coordinator"So he's probably in the Kalos region then? Since Dawn did visit him a while ago"

"Maybe but we need to confirm it, I was gonna call Proffesser Oak for his location..."

"Okay then what are waiting for let's go call Proffesser Oak!" Max shouted as he grabbed his sisters hand and dragged her downstairs to the video phone. Glaceon watched as they left and just shrugged as she took a nap on the bed next to the incubator.

"Max how come your so excited? I would have guessed you would be grossed out by me liking ash" may asked her little brother curiously.

"I would if I was 7 still, but I'm not 7 anymore im 12! Besides I like you and ash together! you two look perfect, also we are calling Proffesser Oak!"

May sweat dropped at her excited brothers response she then typed the Proffesser's number into the video phone as it started contacting the person. A couple rings later the video phone revealed a young man with a red headband around his head while wearing a green shirt. May and max instantly recognized him as Tracy Sketchit Proffesser Oak's lab assistant.

"Hey! May, Max! Good to see you guys!"

"Hey Tracy!" They said in unison

"So what's up?"

"We're doing good but sorry to cut this short Tracy but can you pass us Prof. Oak?" May replied apologetically

"Sure no problem, hold on a sec" as he left may and max waited patiently for him. They soon perked up as they saw looking at them with a smile.

"Hi! May and max!" He said happily

"Hi Proffesser" they both replied

"Proffesser do you have any new research on Pokemon!?" Max exclaimed

"Sorry max I don't anything new at the moment I've been busy that I couldn't research anything"

"Oh..."

"Umm Proffesser do you know where Ash is right now?" May asked him changing the subject.

"Ahh yes I do" this made may smile wide

"But I do not know his specific location sadly" may smile fell into a frown.

"Oh...ok but what region is he at?"

"He's currently at the Kalos region"

"Proffesser can you tell us how to reach him?" Max butted in

"Well Prof. Sycamore may know were he is..."

"Can you give us the number?" May questioned the Proffesser.

"Ah yes here is his number its 897-765-1234"

"Thank you Proffesser!" May and max happily said as she and max waved goodbye to him As the screen turned black.

"Well let's call " may replied as she dialed the number into the video phone when she finished the video phone started contacting the Kalos Research Lab. The screen then revealed a man in a white lab coat looking back at max and may questionably.

"Proffesser Sycamore, how may I help you?" He said politely

"Yes umm do you know trainer that goes by the name Ash Ketchum?" May asked the Proffesser

"Ahh yes I do in fact why do you ask?"

"I'm a friend of his and...I would like to know where he's at"

"Oh well he's currently staying at a hotel here"

"May we have the number of the hotel?"

"Of course anything for ash's girlfriend!" As he said that max snickered and may blushed madly.

"I-im not h-his girlfriend... _(although I wish I_ was)"

"I was joking but here's the number 567-342-00012"

"Thank you"

"No problem!" The screen turned black, may sighed as her face returned to its normal color she then looked at max who was trying not to laugh but failed as he rolled on the floor laughing. May ignored him _(he'll get my rage later now it's time to call ash!)_ May told herself in her mind. She then dialed the hotels number and a lady appeared she had aqua blue hair and yellow eyes, pale skin and had a smile on her face she was wearing a maids outfit.

"How may I help you? Would you like to book one of our rooms?" She replied nicely to may

"No thank you but I was wondering if someone by the name Ash Ketchum is staying here?"

"Oh let me see here..." She replied as she scanned through a clipboard of the names of people staying there. May waited patiently as she finally heared the maid replied back.

"Ahh yes we do have a Ashton Ketchum staying here why do you ask?"

"I would like to speak to him please"

"Alright miss hold on a bit I'll contact his room"

"OK and thank you" may smiled as the maid smiled back and the video phone screen turned white with a baby Pokemon playing on the screen as red letters said 'On Hold' may waited patiently again as she did max told her he would be upstairs which she nodded and looked back at the screen until it revealed a face of someone she hasn't seen in a long time seeing his face made her heart stop. She was lost for words as she looked at ash he looked really handsome in his new outfit she kept staring at him until ash said something.

"May!" Ash exclaimed happily

* * *

Gahhhh! These cliffhangers! :'(

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)

-FunSizePikachu


	5. Chapter 5

FunSizePikachu: hi guys! Chapter 5 in now up! Yay another one at the same day!

Pikachu: **FunSizePikachu does not own Pokemon**

FunSizePikachu:Whyyyy! *starts sobbing* why can't I own it!

Pikachu: uhhhhh...let's move on to the chapter!

FunSizePikachu: **wait! ****shoutout! To Advanceforeverandafter! ** now we may begin.

Pikachu: woot! Alright guys let's get this show on the road!

*group of people cheer and clap wildly*

* * *

"May!" Ash exclaimed happily

May finally snapped out of her trance and blushed "Hi! Ash long time no see huh?"

Ash scratched the back of his head while blushing light pink "yeah sorry I didn't keep in touch especially with you..." _(wow may looks pr-no not pretty she looks beautiful in her outfit) _Ash thought while his face grew redder his thoughts were interrupted by may.

"Hey ash?"

"Yeah may?"

May grew nervous as she tried to keep eye contact with him she then focused on her hair, playing with it as she began to speak.

"Well I was wondering... Since we haven't seen each other in a long time if I could visit you in Kalos?"

Ash's eyes went wide and sparkled at what may said "Yes! May! I would be happy if you came here!" He shouted loudly. As ash realized what he did he blushed bright red in embarrassment especially in front of his crush. May on the other hand giggled and gave him a bright smile which made ash heart stop as he felt like he was gonna melt from happinesses.

"OK! Great ash I call you tomorrow for the info on what plane I'll be on!"

"Ok! May im glad you called I uh r-really missed you a lot!" Ash replied as he stuttered a bit.

"Me to ash!" She responded to the trainer As she did ash asked her a question that has been curious about since their departure in Sinnoh.

"Hey may?"

"Yeah ash?"

"How did you do in the Johto Grand Festival?" As he said that Ash saw May's face smile widely

"I WON IT!" She cheered as she fist pumped the air with pride. Ash on the other hand smiled at her with pride as he remembered how may was afraid of Pokemon and now she's the top coordinator.

"Congratulations May!" He cheered as he said that Pikachu jumped on his lap and greeted may happily

"PIKACHU PI!" The mouse shouted as he waved at her

"Hi Pikachu! I missed you so much to and so did glaceon" as may said that Pikachu face reddened. May saw this and smirked as she winked at pikachu which caused the yellow rodent to scratch behind his head as his blush deepened. This caused may to giggle

Ash looks at the two interact and felt jealous that Pikachu was getting may's attention but brushed it off as the events from last night came to his mind as remembered that he would tell may his feelings ._(I don't know if I should tell her right now...wait maybe I could ask her a few questions if she's with someone or who she likes, yeah that sounds great! Ok ash act natural when you ask them we can't let her suspect something)._

"Hey may? Can I ask something?"

May looked at ash curiously _(I wonder what he wants to ask me...) May thought _"Sure ash what is it?"

"Do you like anyone?" As ash asked her may face was shocked and her jaw was dropped _(d-did he just say that OK what are you and what have you done to ash! Cause if I remember ash never asked that to anyone!.. Hmm why is he even instrested or curious in the first place?). _Ash grew nervous as he saw mays expression _(maybe this was a bad idea...) _Ash thought.

May finally spoke up "Yeah ash i-i do like someone..." She answered shyly As she blushed

"Can you tell me who it is?" Ash asked slyly

"No"

"Can you give me hints on who you like?"

"How come your so curious ash?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "But if you give me some hints on who you like I'll give hints on who I like..." Ash mentally punched himself as he said that _(dang what if she likes someone that's not me! then I'll have to give her my hints.) _

"Okay ash its a deal then I'll ask hints on who you like then you ask me got it?"

"Y-yeah"

"OK then what's her name?"

"Nope I can only give you first letter"

"Fine... "

"Her name starts with the letter M" ash looked away and blushed while Pikachu smirked

"I see..."

"OK what about you?"

"His name starts with the l-letter A..." May answered nervously

"What's he like?"

"Uhh umm well h-he's caring, determind, sweet, and always put himself for others also he loves Pokemon.. What about you?"

"Heh umm... She's sweet, optimistic, caring, mother like and pretty determined and loves to eat like me..." He finished blushing madly at last hint was a major give away

May stared at him as his description sounded like her..._(is it me? Should I ask him? But what if its not? Ugh I don't want to make things more awkward)_

"A-ash?"

"Y-yeah may?"

As may was about to speak her mother called for her to come eat.

"I have to go I'll call you tomorrow okay..." May replied sadly

"Oh...okay then cya tomorrow may" "pikachupi" they both said as they wave her goodbye. May waved goodbye as well as the screen turned black. As she got up and went to go eat

* * *

"Wow..." Ash got out as he sat on the chair thinking

"Pikapi?"

"I think it's me Pikachu her description sounds like me..." As he said that he jumped as he fist pumps the air "Yes! It might be me!" He shouted happily Pikachu on the other hand sweat dropped at his trainers antics but he wondered why he got all nervous when may mentioned that glaceon missed him...

"Ash why are you yelling!?" Serena asked the boy sternly but was interrupted by ash huging her and swinging her around happily as he was still in seventh heaven that it could be him that may likes.

"It could be me wait no I think it is me!" He should at her face

"Geeze ash you gotta go all crazy about why don't you throw a party about it" Serena replied sarcastically

"Sorry but I never felt so happy and to top it off she's coming to visit!" As ash said that Serena eyes went wide

"No way..." She said In disbelief

"Yeah way! I finally get to see her again"

"Whats all the ruckus?" "Yeah!" Two voices said as entered the room

"Oh nothing just that ash's girlfriend is coming to visit" when Serena said that ash blushed deep crimson

"She's not my Girlfriend! well at least not yet..." He said the last part quietly but Serena bonnie and clemont heard it. As they all laughed at his reply which caused him to blush red as a tomato.

"Anyways when is she coming?" Clemont said

"I don't know yet she said she would tell me tomorrow"

"So if she's not your girlfriend can I tell her to take care of my brother?!" As bonnie said that ash looked at bonnie sternly followed by Serena while clemont blushed furiously and as for pikachu he was laughing his tail off.

"No!" The three said at bonnie in unison

"Hmph fine" she said as she looked at Serena "Serena?"

"Yeah.."

"CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER!" Bonnie yelled at Serena this caused Serena to blush madly and as well as clemont who looked down.

"Uhhh..." Was all she got out

"Bonnie stop doing that!"

"Sorry but who will take care of you?"

"I don't know but stop asking girls that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I like squirtles!"

"Yes! Wait what?"

* * *

hope you guys liked it :3

-FunSizePikachu


	6. Chapter 6

FunSizePikachu: sorry for late update I had school ;(

Pikachu: yeah and its 98° today were we live so we are pretty tired...

FunSizePikachu: but I won't stop writing for you guys!

Pikachu: Yeah!

**I do not own *sniffles* Pokemon...**

* * *

As may saw the raven haired boy with his Pikachu dissapear from the screen she couldn't help but think about their conversation _(I wonder if it was me he was talking about..he was pretty nervous when we talked to each other, also really excited when I told him that I was visiting)_

"May come on foods ready!" Her brother called as he rushed to the kitchen. As he said that may snapped out of her thoughts and walked to the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'm going to Kalos..." She whispered to herself

"Glace?"

"Huh! Oh hey glaceon"

"Glaceon glace?"

"Yeah I talked to Ash and Pikachu why you'd ask?"

"GLACEON!"

"Hey its your fault! You didn't come with me and max to call them"

"Glaceon!"

"Oh sorry if you decided to take a nap, that lasted like two hours!" Glaceon was about to respond but Caroline broke up the two.

"OK you two enough!" May's mother said to the duo sternly as she scolded the two which made may and glaceon looked on down sadly as they were disappointed how they acted

"Sorry mom..."

"Glace..."

"Don't say sorry at me, say it to each other"

"Sorry glaceon as your trainer I should care for you not argue"

"Glaceon glaceon glace glace" (no may your right I decided to sleep as you and max called them I should be sorry) As the blue fox replied she jumped to her trainers arms and snuggled in her chest.

May smiled and petted her Pokemon as she hugged her. When they finished their moment they went to their food and began to eat.

"So may have you decided where you are going?" Norman replied to his daughter

"Yup!"

"Where then?" Caroline asked curiously

"Kalos!" Max shouted along with his sister

"Max your going to?" Norman said to his son

"Well.." He turned to his sister with puppy dog eyes "Can I come sis? Please!" The puppy dog eyes didn't work on may but she thought it wouldn't hurt if he came.

"Sure max I wouldn't mind"

"YES! Thanks you may! You're the best sister ever!" He cheered as he got up from his seat and hugged her tightly which she smiled and hugged him back.

"Okay max I know I'm the best" she boasted proudly as they released each other.

"Suuure may" he said as her rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at her. This caused may to pout and say something to under her breath as she did that her family laughed at her antics

"So may who were you talking to? May's mother asked her

" I was talking to ash"

"Oh how's he doing? And were is he at now?"

"He's doing great and he's traveling at Kalos right now"

"So are you gonna travel with him?"

"Well I don't think so...I think I might just visit but we'll see..."

"Im sure he would love to have you two travel with him again "

"Oh I'm sure he would" max answered while smirking at may this caused may to blush nervously._(oh he's sooo gonna get my rage!) May thought while giving her brother a death glare._

"What do you mean max?" Norman asked him which caused may to gulp, max smiled deviously

"Well why don't you ask may she knows what I mean" her replied as he ran upstairs to his bed room and locked his door for caution.

As max dissapeared May's parents looked at her questionably while may laughed nervously "umm I'll be going if ya don't mind" may said as she tried to go to her room but was stopped by her parents voices. _(fudge! Damn you max your so gonna get it!) May thought_

"Norman would you leave me and may to talk please? "

"Why?"

"This is gonna be a girl to girl talk soo... NO MEN OR BOYS!" She replied as Norman walked quickly out the kitchen to the gym.

"Umm mom?"

"May sit"

"Umm OK but am I in trouble?"

"No sweety but what max said made me have a question for you..."

"Uh umm w-what would that b-be?" May answered nervously

"Sweety do you like ash?"

"Uhhh...what!why would i-i l-like a-a-ash..unless you ment to say apples because I love apples! Hehe"

"May it's okay I won't be mad and if you'd like I won't tell your father"

May sighs"Okay mom yes I do like him" as she said that Caroline sqeauled with delight

"Aww! My baby girl likes a boy!"

"MOM!" May shouted at her mom in embarrassment.

"Sorry dear but how could I not be excited for you?!" Caroline said as she looked at her daughter who had a uncertain face. "May? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know mom... When I was talking to ash he asked me a question..."

"What was it?"

"He asked me if I liked anyone..which shocked me since he never asked that to anyone! To top it off when we gave hints on who we liked his description sounded like me..." When may said that her mom smiled widely.

"May do you what that means?"

"What?"

"HE LIKES YOU!"

"How do I know its true? For all we know he could be talking about another girl with the same description..."

"If he didn't like you why would he ask the question in the first place hmmm?" May thought about her mothers comment as she realized that she was right.

"Mom?..."

"YES?!" Her mother replied giddily as she knew what was coming.

"OH MY GAWED ASH LIKES ME AHHH!" May screamed as she jumped up and down happily. Mays actions made glaceon almost choke on her food as Caroline giggled at her daughters actions.

"Mom thank you for making me realize that it was me!"

"No problem sweety I was the same until my mother helped me and now im married to him"

"Aww I wonder if that would happen to me and ash?" May began to imagine her and ash married to each other

"I'm positive it would! And your children would be so adorable!"

"Woah mom slowdown abit "

"Sorry but its true!" Her mother defended herself as may laughed but couldn't help but Imagine her and ash having a child.

"See you're imagining it aren't you?"

"Yeah couldn't help it" may replied emabssassly

"May!" Max shouted her name as he rushed downstairs this caught the three females attention quickly.

"Max what's wrong?" May and her mom replied in unison

"Come quick!" As max said that glaceon sniffed the air and her eyes went wide with shock.

"GLACE!" The pokemon shouted at her trainer as she dashed upstairs

"What!"

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked worryingly to her kids as she watched the Pokemon run upstairs

"THE EGG IS HATCHING!" They shouted in unison

* * *

FunSizePikachu: I wonder what will hatch from the egg

Pikachu: yeah me too

FunSizePikachu: well hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

FunSizePikachu: Gahhh!

Pikachu: what's wrong FunSize?

FunSizePikachu: Someone messaged me if you were ash's Pikachu

Pikachu: What! I'm not his Pikachu! I'm Mi-*FunSizePikachu covers Pikachu's mouth*

FunSizePikachu: Dont reveal your trainer Yet! That's for the future story!

Pikachu: Heh sorry

FunSizePikachu:*sighs* Anyways let's get this story moving

Pikachu: Right! **FunSizePikachu does not own Pokémon!**

FunSizePikachu: *cries in the corner while eating an apple*

Pikachu: what's up with the apple thing?

FunSizePikachu: they are delicious! Mmkay!

Pikachu: whatever let's start story

FunSizePikachu: wait! Lolz! **Another Shout out! This time to AdvancedLover!** OK let's start! XD

* * *

"What!?" Caroline exclaimed

"Max I thought you said it would hatch soon not at this very moment!?"

"Nicolette said it wouldn't hatch for another week!"** (A\N:For those who don't know who Nicolette is she and her parents are the ones who gave may her eevee egg in Episode: May's Egg-cellent Adventure.) **Max replied as he, may and their mom ran up the stairs to May's bedroom. As they barged in they saw glaceon trying to get the egg out of the incubator as the egg was glowing bright white. May quickly ran to it and took out the egg as she held it like an infant as she did the egg gave off a bright orange, yellow, white and red flash that engulfed the whole room. Everyone in the room closed their eyes as the bright light shined as it slowly died down.

"Growl?" Was all that could be heard as everyone opened their eyes to see a small orange puppy with a cream-colored muzzle, chest, tail and a bit of the top of its head as well, the pup had black stripes on its legs and body.

"Aww!" Caroline gushed at the sight of the puppy Pokemon

"Growlithe?" The Pokemon looked around as it noticed it was in someone's arms it looked up to see may staring at it with a gentle smile.

"Hi there growlithe"

"Growlithe!" The Pokemon responded as it snuggled into May's arms

"Well now you know what Pokemon it is but I wonder why it hatched so early?..." Max wondered aloud

"Who knows but max thanks I always wanted one ever since me and Drew competed for that arcanine" May said as she petted the puppy Pokemon which it closed its eyes as it dozed off to sleep.

"Yeah I figured that" Max said as he looked at the puppy in his sisters arms

"That growlithe must be strong if it hatched like that flash almost blinded me" Caroline joked

"Glaceon!"

"Yeah mom's right"

"I know..." May said as she looks at the growlithe as it snored lightly in her arms

* * *

"Seriously squirtles!?" Clemont exclaimed to his sister

"Yeah! They are cool and cute! Gotta problem?!" Bonnie sassed at her brother

"Why would I have a problem with it!?"

"Well you seem to have a problem getting a girl!"

"Ouuuu" Serena and ash said in unison

"This just got real!" Ash whispered in Serena's ear

"I know..."

"What! I gotta problem!? please! I can get a girl if I wanted to!" Clemont shouted at his sister

"Prove it!" Bonnie yelled back

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as he released a thunderbolt on the two siblings As they got shocked and fell on the ground dazed and scorched by the attack

"F-f-f-I-i-ne..." Clemont got out

"I see torchics..." Bonnie said as she had swirled eyes

"Pi!" Pikachu snorted as he went back to Ash's shoulder

"Pikachu I get that they were getting annoying with their fighting but you didn't have to do that" Ash told his Pokemon

"Yeah pikachu...although it was pretty funny!" Serena added

"Yeah! Their fights are pretty funny it reminds me of may and how her brother max fought when we traveled."

"Pika..." Pikachu added as he remembered how the duo fought during their journeys

"Where they worse than these two?" Serena asked as she pointed at the still dazed siblings

"Ohhhhh yeah they were much worse than bonnie and clemont"

"Pika pikachu!"

"You got that right pal!"

"What did pikachu say?"

"He said that they would bicker a lot"

"Pika!"

"I see"

"Heh well may didn't always fight with her brother.."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well me and her use to fight over small things...makes me laugh how we were back then..but we would always apologize to each other."

"Wow ash from what I heard so far you two sound like a married couple literally!"

Ash blushed at his friends comment"Y-yeah I guess we do..." He said as his hand slipped into his pocket while playing with the item insiders it.

"Hey ash I've been meaning to ask you something" Ash looked at her confused

"What would that be Serena?"

"Where did you get the half ribbon in your pocket?" This made ash freeze a bit

"H-how did you know i had a ribbon in my pocket?"

"Well your playing with something in your pocket, so my best guess is that it was that half ribbon you had last night..."

"Oh..."

"So how'd you get it?"

"Well..."

***Flash back***

_"Sceptile! Solarbeam!" Ash commanded his Pokemon loudly. As the green lizard released the powerful beam._

_"Scep-TILE!"_

_"Blaziken overheat!" May shouted to her fire starter_

_"Blaze-IKEN!" The fire Pokemon shouted as it released a powerful stream of fire._

_As both attacks collided a small explosion was created as smoke surrounded the arena. May and Ash heard the buzzer but no one could see the winner as the smoke still covered the place. As the smoke slowly cleared Sceptile and Blaziken could be seen panting heavily with cuts and bruises on their bodies looking at each other seriously while ash and may waited impatiently to see the score board as the smoke cleared the board had ash and mays picture with equal points!._

_"Would you look at that looks like we have a tie!"_

_"Rules here says that when the opponents tie they both win!"_

_Ash and may gasped and soon smiled that they both won!The crowd cheered excitedly for the duo while Brock, max and pikachu screamed for them as loud as possible _

_"Unfortunately we only have one ribbon we did not expect this to happen" nurse joy replied_

_Ash and may looked at each other and nodded_

_"We know how to settle this". May commented_

_"Nurse joy can we have a look at the ribbon?" Ash asked the nurse_

_"Huh OK.." As may grabbed the ribbon _

_"You ready may?"_

_"Yeah!" May cheered as she threw the ribbon up into the air_

_"Sceptile leaf blade!" As shouted to the grass starter as Sceptile smirked at him as the leaf on his arm turned green and grew larger the lizard then jumped to the ribbon._

_"Scep-tile" Sceptile exclaimed as he sliced the ribbon in half_

Ash and may caught their half of the ribbon and looked at it with smiles "ALRIGHT! WE GOT OURSELVES THE TERRACOTTA RIBBON! They both cheered as they posed " PI PI PIKACHU! "

***End of flash back***

"Wow must have been the best of your life!" Serena told ash

"Heh" as Ashblushed light pink while pikachu smiled at his trainer

"Yeah Serena is right! That must have been the best day ever!"

"Yep!"

"Ahh! Bonnie! Clemont! How!? What!?" Ash and Serena questioned the two as

"We don't know I guess we recover quickly" clemont answered their question

"Just like Brock..." Ash murmured to himself pikachu laughed at his friends comment

"Hey guys its getting dark" Serena pointed out the window as the sun was setting and the night began to take over.

"Well let's hit the hay for now guys " clemont suggested to the group, which they all agreed

While everyone fell asleep. Ash laid awake while looking at the half ribbon he was memorized as the ribbon shined in the dark

"Good night may...I love you" he said as he fell asleep with the ribbon in his hands

*** In May's room***

may was in her bed awake with her two Pokemon growlithe and glaceon as may told them made up stories while the Pokemon snuggled with her and her stuffed Pokemon dolls. But something caught growlithes eye he looked at mays drawer on the top was a framed half ribbon.

"Growlithe?" He said to may as he pointed to the object with his paw

"Oh that's my Terracotta ribbon"

"Growl?"

"Wanna hear the story?"

"Growlithe!"

"Glaceon!"

"Heh OK you two" may said as she went to get the ribbon out its frame she looked at it and whispered to herself "Sweet dreams Ash...I love you" she clutched the ribbon tightly as she headed to the bed and began to tell the story to her Pokemon.

* * *

FunSizePikachu: aww that's cute! Hope you guys liked it! :)

Pikachu: sorry if it's short

FunSizePikachu: I got tired from school today ugh!

Pikachu: lolz!


	8. Chapter 8

FunSizePikachu: OK guys I see from the reviews you guys love this story so far!

Pikachu: thank you guys so much!

FunSizePikachu: yep really appreciate it! Oh and if ya want your own characters appearing in this story or future ones don't be afraid to tell me!

Pikachu: yep we will try to add everyone in the stories!

FunSizePikachu: without further a do! LETS GET THIS STORY GOING!

Pikachu: lolz my turn! **Shoutout! To Marine094! **now we may begin!

FunSizePikachu: Alright!

* * *

"May! Wake up!"

"Glaceon!"

"Growlithe!"

"Ugh! Do I have to?"

"Do you wanna go see ash or not?!" This caused may to bolt up awake

" Of course I do! Why!?" May exclaimed to her mother

"Because me and your father got you the ticket to go there and the PlANE LEAVES IN COUPLE HOURS!"

"WHAT!? I thought I was gonna decide when I would go!?"

"You were but this is the only plane that would take you after this they won't be flying for another there week's they didn't tell us why though..."

"Dang! I got to pack clothes, choose my Pokemon, call ash, get ready, and so much more ahhh!"

"Don't worry about Your clothes and calling Ash, I've done both as I also told him what plane you're going to be on as for choosing your Pokemon your dad will help with that"

"Okay thanks mom you're the best but where will the plane be landing?"

"Conveniently this plane lands at Lumoise City were ash is"

"Wow that is convenient"

"Anyways get ready Sweety! Time is wasting!"

"Ok ok!" May said while dashing to her closet as she got her clothing she then stopped as wanted to ask her mom how she called ash without knowing where he would be

"Mom wait!"

"Yes?"

"How did you call ash if you don't know the number of his hotel?"

"Oh he called the house, since you were asleep I told him the information"

"Oh okay thanks mom!"

"Okay sweety see you downstairs" her mother replied as she disappeared from her room

"Okay guys go eat breakfast while I'll go get ready" may told her Pokemon as they nodded to her and went down stairs

***30 minutes later***

As may finished getting ready she headed downstairs to the kitchen and ate her breakfast. As she finished she went to the green house to choose her Pokémon

"Alright we need to get all of them here fast... Glaceon signal them to come, use the emergency one OK!"

"Gla gla-ceon!" Glaceon nodded as she began to form an ice ball from her mouth as it grew larger, glaceon then released the frozen sphere to the air she then formed a dark sphere and aimed it towards the ice sphere. When both attacks collided they formed a bright firework with blue, black and purple colors as tiny ice shards rained down.

All the Pokemon in the green house saw the firework and new what it was they all dashed to where it came from. May didn't have to wait that long as all her Pokemon came quickly to her. Among her Pokemon where Blaziken, beautifly, munchlax, wartortle, venusaur, delcatty, altaria, ninetails, chickorita, luxio and eevee

"Okay guys I need to choose 4 of you guys to come with me to visit Ash...I'm sorry that most of you won't come." May's face fell as she knew not all her Pokemon would come with her but as she looked at her Pokemon they were smirking at her.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?.."

"Because you can take all of them"

May turned around to see her father smiling at her, as he headed towards her "What do you mean dad?"

"This" he said as he pulled out a rectangular shape device with twenty slots that would fit minimized pokeballs in them"

"What's that?"

"Its a MPSS a 'mobile Pokemon storage system' this thing will allow you to take twenty-six Pokémon counting the six Pokemon in your party with you"

"No way!"

"Yep this was your last surprise present! That's why I was late with max yesterday morning" As he finished explaining he was crushed by a bear hug which came from may.

"Thank you dad so much! You don't how much I love you right now!"

"I...think..i-i...could ...guess.." Norman got out as he was still getting crushed by his daughter

May heard her dad and quickly released him as he gasped for air "Oops sorry dad" may said embarrassed "No worries...ya know for a girl your age you sure know how to give a crushing hug"

"So I've heard.." May got out, she then turns to her Pokemon which were smiling at her with excitement.

"You guys...ready? TO GO TO KALOS AND SEE ASH!?" May shouted to her Pokemon which they all roared with agreement.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" May said as she grabbed a bag of all her Pokemon's pokeballs. Her Pokemon roared again as may started to return them to their pokeballs and clipped them into the MPSS as they got locked in. As she finished her mother called that it was time to go May then ran to the living room were her backpack aand growlithe, glaceon and family were waiting for her.

"Ya ready to go sis?" Max said as he was ready to leave to Kalos

"Yeah!"

"Okay then let's go the plane leaves in an hour" Caroline told her two children as they all walks out the house into the car. As they drived to the airport Caroline and Norman were talking about who knows what, max was reading a comic while glaceon was asleep May was looking out the window thinking until growlithe hopped on her lap and looked out the car window as his eyes sparkled as they past trees lakes and Pokemon.

"Lithe..."

May giggled at her Pokemon's response to the view. She then stopped as the airport came into view growlithe awed at the place as he saw weird bird like things fly in and out of the back of the building.

"We're here" Norman did was they parked the car

"Come on we have thirty minutes left!" Caroline replied as she grabbed her children's hands and dragged them inside while Norman, glaceon and growlithe followed them. As the family entered they were greeted with a huge amount of people.

"Glaceon growlithe! Return! I don't want to lose you too" may said to her Pokemon as glaceon got in her pokeball but growlithe dodged the balls beam and pleaded may.

"Growlithe!" He told may

"Okay but I'll be carrying you I don't want to lose you since your still a baby" may told the puppy as it nodded and jumped into her arms. While everyone went to the airplanes entrance they had time to spend time with each other before Max and May departed.

**"Lumoise City Kalos airplane is ready for passengers to board!" **

May and her family heard it and knew it was time.

"Take care you two.." Norman told his kids

" May take care of max and have a nice trip" Caroline said to her as she hugged the two

"I will" may promised her mother

"Bye mom dad I'll miss you guys" max sadly told his parents as may, growlithe and him boarded the plane.

"Bye!" The parents said in unison

"Growlithe!" The puppy barked as he waved with his paw this caused the parents laugh at the Pokemons actions.

The plane door then closed as may and max entered with a couple of others. May and max's parents had to back inside since the plane was about to leave.

"Well Kalos here we come..." May said to her brother

"Yeah..." Max replied

"Growl"

**"Please buckle your seatbelts and secure your Pokémon the plane is ready to take off"**

as the intercom finished the plane began to move and take flight as gained altitude all that could be seen were clouds and Hoenns land.

"I'm coming soon ash..." May whispered to herself as she was about to fall asleep her eyes widened " No!"

"What is it may?"

"I forgot my Terracotta ribbon!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And that cliffhanger though...


	9. Chapter 9

FunSizePikachu: okay guys! Chapter 9 is here woot!

Pikachu: hope you enjoy!

FunSizePikachu: **i do not own Pokémon!**

Pikachu: your calm about it?

FunSizePikachu: yeah learned to accept it *sigh*

Pikachu: hey maybe you'll work for them someday

FunSizePikachu: maybe but anyways let's get BUSY!

Pikachu: PI pi PIKACHU!

* * *

"I forgot my Terracotta ribbon!" May exclaimed to her brother. Max was about to reply but Glaceon's pokeball opened as glaceon appeared on the plane floor holding the half ribbon in her mouth "gla-glace!" The fox assured her trainer while she walked to May and placed the ribbon gently in her lap.

"Thank you glaceon! You're the best!" May praised her eeveelution thankfully. May then reached for her and hugged her as she petted her soft blue fur. Glaceon purred at May's touch as she snuggled deep in her trainers arms. Growlithe looked at the two and felt a bit jealous he isn't the only one that may look up to as a mother he quickly shook it off he didn't want to start a fight over a small thing.

"Well that solves that problem" max joked while he laid back and started to slowly fall asleep

"Yeah my Pokémon always got my back and they know I got theirs... Which reminds me, Max what Pokémon did you bring?" May asked her younger brother curiously

"All of them" he answered plainly

"What!? Did dad get you a MPSS to?"

"Yeah you're not the only one who would get it may I am your brother ya know"

"Sorry I just a bit shocked that's all..." May replied to him

"Its alright but *yawns* I'm going to take a nap wake me up when we get there..." Max finished as he snored lightly. May couldn't help but giggle at her brother's antics she looked out the plane window, she gasped on what she saw "Ho-oh..." May muttered while the seven colored bird flew the opposite way of the plane. As Ho-oh disappeared into the clouds glaceon and growlithe looked in awe since they seen the legendary bird to.

"I'm surprised no one saw it" May pondered while she looked around the plane to see everyone's plane window closed with the built-in blind and asleep or doing their own thing.

"Gla..."

"Lithe..."

"I hear ya if they wouldn't have their window like that they would have seen a once and a life time sight" May agreed with her Pokemon

**"We will be arriving in Kalos tomorrow morning by meantime sit back, relax and enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing Pokemon Airlines"** The pilot informed to the passengers.

"Ugh! tomorrow morning!? How will we entertain ourselves for that long!?" May complained while her Pokemon agreed. They all can't wait to get to Kalos as for max he will probably be asleep the whole flight so he's in good hands.

* * *

"So Ash? When would may get here? Serena asked the trainer as the group walked around Lumoise City.

"From what her mom told me she would be here tomorrow morning"

"What plane would she be on?" Clemont broke in while he was holding a leashed Bonnie tightly. Bonnie tried to go ask girls to take care of her brother but failed as the leash wouldn't let her so she just pouted and followed the rest grudgingly.

"Pokemon Airline's" Ash answered his question

"I bet you're excited to see her! I know I am I can't wait to see the Famous may!" Serena boomed at him while she nudged ash.

Ash hid his crimson face with th brim of his hat "Serena do you got to yell it out to the world?" He finished as he groaned since everyone looked at the group weirdly. Pikachu broke out laughing as he fell on the grass laughing loudly.

"Pikachu!" Ash hissed at his Pokemon but proved useless against the laughing mouse soon afterwards the group laughed along with pikachu causing ash to facepalm himself " I don't know these people... "

"Oh come on ash it was pretty funny" Serena Implied to the embarrassed raven haired boy.

"Yeah ash, Serena is right! Lighten up!" Clemont chimed in as he put an arm around her which caused Serena to blush and look away.

"Ouuu Clemont and Serena! Sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Bonnie sang a she skipped around the two while her Leash wrapped around them.

"Stop it! Bonnie" Clemont shouted at his sister as he tried to grab her but failed. Bonnie grabbed her leash and pulled which tighten its grip around the two teens pushing them closer to each other.

Serena blushed madly as she was close to Clemont's face a"Uhh...c-c-c-clemont?" Serena stuttered. Clemont looked at her and realized how close their faces where and blushed madly. All the while ash and pikachu were watching with amusement " I like were this is heading what about you buddy?".

"Pikachu!"

"Same here! And now for the Grand finale! Ash, Pikachu I need your help!" Bonnie called loudly to them in which they smirked as they were behind Clemont while Bonnie was behind Serena.

"What are you guys doing!?" Clemont asked sternly

"I swear if you guys are doing what I think you are doing I'm gonna kick your A-" Serena was interupted by Bonnie shoving her forward as Clemont was pushed forward by ash and Pikachu. Serena and Clemont were wide-eyed and blushing madly as their lips were connected. Bonnie, ash and Pikachu then released the two from the leash but they didn't move their place Clemont and Serena both closed their eyes and began to kiss each other passionately as Serena wrapped her arms around his neck while Clemont held her waist.

"Uhhh...wow I did not expect that..." Ash spoke to Bonnie and Pikachu

"S-same here..."

"Pika..." Pikachu was shocked most of all. He couldn't believe Serena got over ash so easily and moved on maybe she had a crush on clemont but Never noticed it.

"Uhh let's leave these two alone come on guys" Ash suggested to the two in which they both nodded and left the two.

Serena and Clemont both broke their kiss and blushed as they let go of each other and looked away.

"S-sorry..." They both replied in unison which caused them to blush more. An awkward silence filled the two Until serena broke it.

"C-clemont?..."

"Yeah...'

" I really like you...and its okay if you don't feel the same...umm I'll just go...' Serena was about to leave until Clemont grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!..Serena to tell you the truth i-i... *sigh* I feel the same way..." Clemont told the blushing girl

"Y-you d-do?"

"Yeah I just never showed any hints because I thought you liked ash..."

"I did...but he loves someone else and I found out that I liked you, I was just blind by my girly crush on ash that I never noticed that it was you I loved" Serena explained to the blonde boy.

Clemont wrapped his hands around Serena's waist and pulled her closer while grinning at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shot him a wide smile.

"I love you'

" and I love you " Serena answered back as they kissed again.

* * *

FunSizePikachu: woot! Not that much advance shipping but don't worry we'll get there!

Pikachu: hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

FunSizePikachu: guys it seems we are getting closer to finishing this story...

Pikachu: Wow...already?...just days ago you were starting this story...

FunSizePikachu: I know and I'm grateful for the readers supporting me and everything!

Pikachu: So when we finish this story that means!

FunSizePikachu: yep! Your trainer will be revealed soon right after this and another story!

Pikachu: I can't wait! You guys are gonna love my trainer!...I hope lol:p

FunSizePikachu: I'm sure they will anyways on with this story!

Pikachu: **FunSizePikachu does not own Pokémon!**

* * *

"Well...I guess Clemont found a girl to take care of him..." Ash started while he, Pikachu and Bonnie ate at a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Kachupi..." Pikachu agreed as he ate his chocolate popsicle.

"I never thought it would be Serena! I thought she liked you!" Bonnie remarked to ash, she then stuffed her mouth with her strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream.

Ash blinked a couple of times at her remark "w-what? Why would you think Serena would like me?" He stammered while he finished his Snicker flavored ice cream.

"Because she did...did you not notice how she acted towards you?"

"No..."

"Wow ash you're really dense to not notice her actions towards you it was clear as day!"

"Pi..."

Ash sighed since he's was outnumbered, he began to think to himself _(am I really that dense? And serena liked me like that and I didn't notice?...that explains a lot of the things she did around me...even if she told me her feelings I would never return them...but at least someone else did)_

"Ash? You there? " Bonnie questioned the trainer, while she waved her hand in front of his face but received no reply. Bonnie sighed, she then turned to Pikachu with an innocent smile. The mouse was busy eating his dessert to notice her until Bonnie called his name."Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at Bonnie "Pi?"

"Ash is spaced out...can you help me snap him out of it?"

"Pika" the rodent shoke his head in refusal, he then went back to eating his popsicle.

Bonnie sighed, she then thought of something to snap ash out his trance. She smiled mischievously. "What's that Ash? You want to replace Pikachu!?*gasp* why? Oh you think he's weak!" She said loud enough for the yellow rodent to hear.

Pikachu immediately looked at ash with a menacing face as sparks flew out of his cheeks. "Pika! CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he unleashed a thunderbolt at the spaced out trainer.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ash got out, while being electrocuted by his partner. He then fell off his chair onto the floor with a dazed expression on his face. Pikachu then hopped onto his trainers chest and began yelling at him.

"PIKA PI!CHUKAPI!PIKACHU!"

"Wha-what!? Who said you were weak? And why would I replace you?"

"Pikachu! Pikapi pi chupkapi!"

"I never said that!"

"Chupikapi!" Pikachu pointed at Bonnie who was eating her ice cream.

"Bonnie!" Ash called the litter girls name angrily

Bonnie turned to the duo with an innocent smile "yeah?"

Ash got up and stood in front of the girl looking at her sternly while he crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Pikachu perched himself on his burnt friends shoulder glaring at bonnie for her trick on him.

"Why did you tell Pikachu he was weak? And that I was replacing him?"

"Pika kachupi?"

"Sorry, you spaced out and Pikachu didn't want help so I tricked him"

"Doesn't matter Bonnie you should know better"

"I'm really sorry, but why did you space out like that?"

"Because she liked me and I feel like I hurt her when I confessed to her two nights ago that I liked May"

"Oh...but hey she and my big brother are happy together, so don't worry!"

"I suppose you're right, although I will go apologize to her later on."

"Well nothings gonna change your mind so go for it"

"Pikapi"

Ash and Bonnie got up and began to walk to the hotel while pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Bonnie are you excited to meet May?" Ash asked the little girl curiously

"Excited!? NO IM GONNA EXPLODE WITH EXCITEMENT!" She boomed at the trainer with the pikachu, Ash and Pikachu both covered their ears at the shout.

"Jeez do you got to yell it out like that I think I'm death now..." He joked

"Pikachu pi"

"Sorry but this is May we're talking about, future wife of Ash Ketchum the Champion of Sinnoh!" This caused ash to blush crimson when Bonnie said the wife part.

_(Would may be my wife? I wouldn't mind if we both married.) He thought as he began to picture may in a wedding dress. (She does look beautiful in a wedding gown, hmm okay marrying her is gonna be my next question.)_

_"_Hey guys!" A voice shouted to them

Bonnie Ash and Pikachu turned their heads to Serena and Clemont running towards them with interlocked hands. This caused them to smile especially Bonnie she was ready to shoot off to the sky with happiness.

"Guess who's back guys the newly found couple that could not keep their lips away from each other." Ash replied jokingly while pikachu snickered and Bonnie laughed out loud. All the while Serena and Clemont were blushing madly and giving ash a death glare.

"Watch it ash" Serena replied with a dark and menacing tone and was about to pounce on ash but was stopped by Clemont.

"Serena stop, pretty soon ash will be the same thing with may" he told his girlfriend.

Ash's face heated up from his friends comment "No I won't!" He denied childishly. Which caused everyone to laugh at him.

"Suuuure ash you and may would probably be all over e-" Clemont was hushed by ash, serena and Pikachu while Bonnie was looking confused at their behavior.

"Why did you guys do that?!"

Ash and Serena whispered to him" does your little sister is in the group ring a bell?" "Yeah she's little to be hearing that Clemont" "pikachupi!"

"Oh yeah sorry I'll watch what I'm saying"

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked them

"Nothing you should be worried about Bonnie" her brother assured her

"Umm okay, well let's get back to the hotel its gonna get dark soon" Bonnie told them as she looked at the orange sky.

"Okay" they all said in unison

* * *

May was bored out of her mind on the plane, Her brother was still asleep and her Pokemon to sadly so she had nothing to do or no one to talk to. She then sighed as she looked out the window watching the blue sky turn orange and later turn dark with bright stars covering it making the sky shine beautifully. May stared in awe as some of the stars lined up to form shapes. May then looked around the plane, everyone on board was asleep apparently she then turned back to the stars. As they twinkled but one star specifically caught her mind it was moving across the sky leaving a steak of white gas behind.

"A shooting star..." She whispered to herself. May then closed her eyes and began to make her wish that she missed when they found jirachi.

_(I wish upon a star that me and ash would be together one day...) She said in her mind._

The shooting star was finally out of sight and may began to think of her wish she made a long time ago with the wish maker she had. She remembered how she missed the last day to make her wish. Of course she was sadden but quickly let it go.

_(my wish kinda sounds selfish of me but I really love ash that way and I couldn't help it.)_

"Growlithe?" The little puppy asked her as it yawned cutely and stretched it's self on her lap.

"Hey there sleepy head, how was your nap?" She whispered to her Pokemon as she tried not wake anyone else.

Growlithe snuggled to her chest as it closed its eyes tiredly. May smiled at the little puppies actions she then felt herself get tired as she yawned and slowly closed her eyes but growlithe pawed her gently.

"What is growlithe?"

"Glaceon"

"Oh hey there glaceon you sleep well?"

"Glace" the eeveelution rested her head on her lap. May stroked her in return glaceon purred.

"Glaceon?" The Pokemon asked her tiredly.

"If you guys want me to sing my mom's the lullaby then I will" she said to her Pokemon. As they both agreed.

May began to sing the tune of the lullaby softly, she didn't have to sing long as her Pokemon where lured to sleep and she as well. **(A\N: the lullaby is the one from Jirachi wish maker.)**

* * *

FunSizePikachu: sorry for late update I needed some time off since school has been a bit tiring.

Pikachu: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

FunSizePikachu: yep! And I will try to post regularly.


	11. Chapter 11

FunSizePikachu: OMG! Finally the chapter we have all been waiting for!

Pikachu: finally after 10 chapters ash and may will meet each other!

FunSizePikachu: gotta watch out for those cliffhangers though...

Pikachu: I know

FunSizePikachu: **I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

***Attention! We have arrived at Kalos! Thank you for using Pokémon airlines and enjoy your stay!***

May's eyes a shot open from the announcement "we're here?...OH MY GAWED! WE'RE HERE!" May shouted while the rest of the passengers shot here tired and grumpy looks. "S-sorry" She apologized.

Max and her Pokémon were startled by her outburst as they were grumpy with her since she woke them in a bad way. They all began to get their possessions as they waited for the door to open and let them see a whole new adventure waiting for them.

"You ready may?"

"You bet!"

"Glaceon!"

"Growlithe!"

As they all waited for the airplane to open max grabbed his backpack straps tightly eagerly waiting for the new region. May on the other hand could not wait any longer as she clutched her Terracotta ribbon in her hand while holding growlithe in her arms. Glaceon waited patiently her ears perked up as she heard familiar voices outside, she sniffed the air and one scent caught her nose specifically, she smiled widely at who the scent belonged to. The doors opened slowly and the workers placed staircases to the plane as everyone boarded off the plane.

May scanned the crowd of people surrounding the plane she was searching for a specific raven haired boy with a pikachu on his shoulder but failed to find him. "Were is he..." May said to herself as she let growlithe down with glaceon.

"MAY!"

"CHUPI!"

May head shot up as she saw ash and Pikachu trying to run to them as they pushed through the crowd. May quickly ran to them with max, glaceon and growlithe close behind her with cheerful smiles. As they were close enough may tackled ash into a bear hug, glaceon did the same with pikachu.

"I missed you so much" she whispered to his ear.

Ash blushed crimson and hugged her back tightly he wanted to stay like this forever with her. He could smell the faint smell of strawberry shampoo in her soft chestnut hair. "Me to" he said loud enough for her to hear this caused her to bury her head in his chest. Ash blushed madly and he did something that no one would think he would do, he kissed her forehead, may blushed but nobody saw her face since it was buried in his chest. He heared gasps, he looked up to see Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Max and a growlithe looking at them with jaws opened. He then turned to his pal and saw pikachu hugging glaceon as they both cheek rubbed.

May released him from the hug but ash still held her tightly not wanting to let her go. May then tapped him on his chest which caused him to look at her, his face heated up as their faces were inches apart from each other. She gave him a bright smile "umm ash can you let me go? Kinda getting tight here"

"Huh oh s-sure!" He replied with a flushed face as he released the coordinator. While he did he saw the rest snickering at them, this caused him to hide his face with his hat. He then turned to Pikachu again and his eyes widened, he saw glaceon lick pikachu's cheek as pikachu cheek rubbed her.

"So ash you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" Clemont replied mischievously

Ash and may blushed at his comment "umm...well may this is Clemont."

"Hey there"

"Hi" may beamed at him _(Wait! Ash didn't say anything about me being his girlfriend!)_

"Thats his little sister Bonnie"

"Take care of my brother!"

"Wh-what?" May asked confused while Serena and Clemont looked sternly at her, ash facepalmed himself max was confused as well and growlithe yawned and ignored them.

"Whoops hehe old habits sorry..."

"Ummmm okay..."

"Anyways this is Serena, Clemont's girlfriend"

"Oh my gawed! We finally meet! ash has been talking about you non stop!" Serena yelled at her, ash blushed madly and made gestures for her to stop sadly Serena smirked and saw this as sweet revenge.

"Oh really?" May said really interested on what Serena was saying.

"Yeah! He wouldn't shut up about you! Also he kept saying how he wants you to be his-" she was interrupted by ash as he covered her mouth.

"How ya want to be my-my umm My opponent for a battle!" Ash told her rather quickly.

"Yeah that sounds great, but" may said as she looked at max. Max knew what she ment and stepped forward.

"You haven't forgotten your promise? did you ash?" Max asked the trainer skeptically.

Ash immediately remembered his promise to max "of course not max! I never break my promises!" He said to the boy knowingly.

"Good cause me and my Pokémon are strong!" He added proudly as he took out his MPSS.

Ash eyed the device curiously but shoke it off, he then grabbed one of his poke balls from his belt and looked at max with fiery determination in eyes. Max smirked and pushed a button on the MPSS that released his registered six Pokemon's minimized poke balls to be unattached by the device's holes as the tiny poke balls fell to his hand. Max then placed the poke balls to his belt as he finished he looked at ash. Ash looked confused as to why max didnt start the battle.

"Ash we are at the airport still remember?" May told the boy.

Ash eyes widened, they were indeed in the airport still and obviously the airport did not have a battle field. "Sorry was caught up in the heat of the moment that I forgot were we were" ash replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Same old ash" may and max replied simultaneously. Which made the whole group have a good laugh.

"Well let's go to the park here I think me and Serena saw a battlefield there" Clemont said to the group which they all agreed.

* * *

FunSizePikachu: I'm sorry if it's short I haven't been in the mood to write lately...

Pikachu: hey it happens to writers at one point but it got you early it seems.

FunSizePikachu: Hey! As you know I am very lazy at times and you know how bad it could get!

Pikachu: Yeah I know from experience...

FunSizePikachu: hmph!


	12. Chapter 12

Pikachu: chapter 12 up!

May: finally!

Ash: Yeah

Pikachu: well sorry FunSizePikachu has been busy lately.

Ash: we know but still

Pikachu: yeah she lost some motivation but don't worry she'll be back to her old self in no time.

May: I'll do the disclaimer for you pikachu

Pikachu: thanks *yawns* I'm pretty tired.

May: **FunSizePikachu does not own Pokémon!**

* * *

The whole gang headed to the park for ash and max's battle. Once they got there each opponent stepped to the opposite side of the battlefield looking at each other with competitive looks written on their faces. Ash smiled as he grabbed his pokeball from his belt max on the other hand smirked at ash and grabbed his own pokeball. May and the rest went to sit on the grass on the side of the large field glaceon laid beside her trainer joining her was pikachu, growlithe looked at the duo curiously as he jumped into May's lap looking at the two trainers who were about to battle. Serena and Clemont sat next to each other eager to watch the battle and Bonnie well she was admiring a certain someone on the battlefield with glasses.

_(wow! He's so cute! I didn't know may had a brother...) _bonnie thought while looking at max dreamily.

"Well max you ready to battle me?"

"Heck yeah I am! I've been waiting for this day ash!"

"Well then..." He said and looked at max with fiery eyes and a large smile on his face "I CHOOSE YOU TALONFLAME!" he then turned his hat backwards something he hasn't done in awhile and threw his pokeball high in the air. The ball opened and released a large orange bird with flames on its body. The bird screeched as it flapped its large wings proudly.

"Wow...what Pokemon is that?" May said aloud she checked her pokedex but it said no data available.

"Hey may!"

May looked at ash questionably "what is it ash?"

"Here" he replied to her as he tossed his pokedex to her.

"Thanks ash!" She said to him and giving him a wink ash turned away blushing.

May looked at the information on his Pokemon ***Talonflame the fire/flying type Pokémon. When attacking prey they can reach speeds up to 310 mph.*** "wow..." May said in awe.

Max snickered to himself at ash's reactions to May's wink but quickly remembered his battle. "Okay then" he then followed ash's actions and threw his own pokeball into the air. The sphere opened and released a large Grey dog with black fur and piercing Red eyes.

"RAAAA!" The large dog roared. He then eyed his opponent. Mightyena instantly recognized ash but he didn't know what Pokemon was before him, nothing less the dog snorted and growled at his opponents waiting for his trainers command.

"I did not expect you to have a mightyena...is he the one you helped evolve?" Ash asked max.

"You betcha when I returned, he wanted to join my team and now he's one of my strongest!" Max gloated.

Mightyena huffed his chest and barked agreeing with max.

Talonflame on the other hand didn't bat an eye at their gloating he just stood there waiting for the battle to start. Ash saw this and knew talonflame just wanted to battle.

"Okay! Max this will be a full six on six, no substitutions! Got it!?"

"Yeah! Let's get this started!"

"Alright then Talonflame use flamecharge!" Ash commanded his flamed bird.

Talonflame screeched loudly as his whole body began to be enveloped in flames the bird then went towards mightyena with blinding speeds. Max and mightyena just stood there quietly as Talonflame was getting closer.

"What is he doing!?" Serena exclaimed

"I know what max is up to and so does may it seems" Clemont responded as he looked at may who was currently to focused on the battle.

"What is it?"

"Just wait and see..."

"Ugh! I hate it when people do that!" Serena yelled but calmed down and focused back on the battle.

As Talonflame was a few feet from its target max finally yelled a command of his Pokemon "Mightyena show that fried bird who they're messing with!" Max yelled to mightyena. The dog smirked widely and formed a clear barrier in front of him. Talonflame eyes widen as the bird crashed head first to the hard barrier, Talonflame then fell to the ground with a dazed expression on its face this caused max and mightyena to smirk while ash got nervous.

Before ash could say anything max called to his Pokemon "mightyena toxic now!"

Mightyena nodded and formed a purple blob and shot it at talonflames face. Talonflame screeched in pain as it rubbed its face on some nearby grass but served no use. The poison then began to drain Talonflame energy slowly as the Bird could barely fly breathing heavily.

Ash gritted his teeth _(not even a minute in this battle and Talonflame is close to fainting... We got to end this fast!)_ "Talonflame another flamecharge!" _(you wanna play likes that?fine let's play fire with fire!) _

"Really ash? Mightyena you know what to do!" Max called to the dog barked to his trainer in understanding.

Mightyena formed another barrier from before.

"Talonflame chang to flare blitz and go over it and hit that dog from behind! After that use roost!" Ash yelled to his Bird. This surprised max a lot as he tried to command mightyena to dog but it was too late.

Talonflame went over the barrier making sure to power the flames surrounding his body intensely he then turned and struck mightyena as the flames scorched the large dark type dog. Mightyena roared in pain all the while Talonflame glowed a light blue and regained some energy as soon as it finished it landed in front of the huffing dog with a grin.

"Taloooooon!" Talonflame shouted while spring its wings wide

Mightyena on the other hand growled darkly at talonflame with a dark aura surrounding its body.

"We won't go down easily! MIGHTYENA! USE PAYBACK!" Max shouted his orders to the dog which quickly followed and rammed into Talonflame harshly with blinding speeds.

"Follow it up with a rain dance pal! Give it a hard time to fight!" Max then commanded again

Mightyena formed a dark blue orb and launched it to the sky while performing a dance the orb then exploded creating dark clouds, rain harshly fell out the clouds and into the ground. Talonflame was getting soaked from the rain and squealed in pain from its type advantage and from the poison draining its energy more forcefully than before.

"Talonflame! Sunny day to stop that rain now!"

"Flame!" The flame bird cawed to its trainer in understanding while it flew above the dark clouds that covered the sun, Talonflame then spreads its wings and cawed again while the sun began to shine intensely making the rain disappear.

"Use flamethrower!"

"Dodge with dig mightyena!"

But it was to Late Talonflame's speed made it easy to hit its target. Mightyena roared in pain and layer in the ground with swirled eyes then Talonflame fell along side him with swirled eyes as well, the poison then subsided.

"Return!" Both trainers replied in unison As the pokeball red beam surrounded both Pokemon back into them.

"Halucha let's go!"

"Gardevoir! Come out!"

*** hours later. Sorry the battle will take to long I mean really long so let's take it to the last two Pokemon I'll make sure to make it EPIC!***

Ash and max were both down to their last Pokemon. Max's was still in its pokeball while ash's was on his shoulder, both boys looked at each other with determination for the win.

"I see this is max I'm guessing that's your starter in there?"

"Yeah...he's my strongest!"

" well we will both be battling with our starters! Right buddy?!"

"Pikachu!"

"Okay! Come on out SCEPTILE!"

"SCEP-TILE!" The green lizard burst out of its pokeball and roared receiving a few cheers from a group that formed around their battle.

"PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"PIKA!" PIKACHU jumped from ash's shoulder and took its battle stance glaring at Sceptile while releasing electricity from its cheeks.

"Pikachu quick attack!"

"Pika!"

"Earthquake Sceptile!"

"Tile!" The lizard yelled as it stomped on the ground hard which caused tremors throughout the field.

"Pikachu jump to avoid it!"

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped to the air and avoided the attack.

"Leafblade!"

"Iron tail!"

"Chu-pi!"

"Tile!" Both attacks collided creating sparks from their union both Pokemon then jumped back to their spots glaring at each other refusing to give each other the upper hand.

"Sceptile dragon claw!"

"Sceptile!" The Pokemon ran towards pikachu with a its claws enlarged and glowing green. As Sceptile cclosed in pikachu jumped on his head and used it to jump higher into the air.

"What!?" "Tile!?" Max shouted shocked _(how did he do that without a command!? Unless...no way it can't be!)_

"PIKACHU! " Pikachu shouted as he came down like a middle with his tail a metalic color. Pikachu then slammed his tail into the ground this caused a large tremor. Even mor stronger than Sceptile's earthquake to go around the whole area.

"T-t-tile!" Sceptile got out as he tried to hold his ground form the shake. Before max could command his Pokémon PIKACHU rammed into Sceptile with a volt created a large explosion.

"Sceptile!" (ash_ knows how to telepathically speak to his Pokemon!?)_

Pikachu jumped out of the smoke and turned to it looking at the outcome of its opponent.

* * *

That cliffhanger! Nooooooooo

Hope you enjoyed! :p


	13. Chapter 13

FunSizePikachu: Hi guys I'm back! And I have a bit of motivation to finish this story!

Pikachu: I missed you!

Funsizepikachu: same but now let's get on with the story!

Pikachu!

Funsizepikachu: **I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

The whole battlefield was covered in smoke and silence. everyone waited for the outcome of Sceptile silently. Ash and pikachu stared impatiently while max whispered to himself that Sceptile would be ok. Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared from the smoke they were glowing bright. The smoke then cleared to show Sceptile looking coldly at pikachu.

"SCEPTILE!" He roared all the while a green aura surrounding his body.

"Overgrow..." Everyone replied simultaneously.

_(Sceptile can't go on longer unless...)_ "Sceptile! Let's spice up this battle! " max yelled to his Pokemon while showing a bracelet with a stone attached to it this caused sceptile to smirk. Max through a green stone to Sceptile which he caught easily, the stone then started to glow engulfing Sceptile with it. "Sceptile! Mega evolve!" Max shouted and touched his stone then Sceptile started glowing brightly.

"What!?" May shouted confused _(whats going on?! Sceptile evolving!?)_

mean while sceptile grew a bit larger his tail grew longer and the leaves at the end of his tail also grew. Yellow orbs went down his back and tail, he had red rings circling on his tail. On Sceptiles chest was covered in Leaves that looked like a vest. The blades on his arms got larger as well. As his transformation finished he roared again leaving everyone in shock and awe especially may.

"Frenzy plant FULL POWER!" Max ordered his pokemon. Sceptile immediately obeyed and summoned large roots with thorns on them as they came out the ground the roots went straight towards pikachu with great speed and power.

Pikachu stared at the oncoming attack with fear. The little mouse has never seen an attack with such power it could probably match a legendary pokemon. Pikachu got interrupted by ash's voice.

"Pikachu jump on the vines to avoid it!"

Pikachu instantly snapped out of it and followed his friends orders, he jumped on each vine avoiding the devastating attack or so he thought.

"Sceptile redirect your attack!"

"SCEP-TIlE!" the pokemon shouted while changing his attacks direction. The attack then started after the mouse gaining on it.

Pikachu on the other hand was getting tired he couldn't lose the attack or anything since sceptile kept changing its direction Pikachu was getting exhausted with each step he took his fur was covered in dirt and sweat his face was growing red from all the running.

"PIKA...PI!" pikachu yelled to its trainer for help. Ash heard pikachu's cry and knew he was getting tired ash wasn't on a good side either he was cornered and he couldn't think of anything to get out of this situation.

"Oh no! ash is in a really tight spot right now!" Serena exclaimed to the group

"I wonder if he would pull out of this one..." Clemont added

may just stared at the battle intensely _(I want ash to win but i also want max to win...I'll just be neutral to this battle unlike when ash battled my dad...still can't believe i cheered for him instead of my own father! i guess i really was head over heels in love for him.)_

_(ok sceptile can redirect his attacks, well most of them but now we gotta focus on the attack that is following pikachu...Wait a second! what if pikachu jumped over sceptile and the attack would hit him instead of pikachu. YEAH! that could work okay can't let max hear my command to pikachu i know he would counter it quickly.) _Ash finished his thoughts and breathed to calm himself.

_(PIkachu! go to sceptile when close enough jump over him and let the attack hit him!.)_

"PIKA!" pikachu responded and headed towards mega sceptile. Max and sceptile were alert seeing pikachu going towards sceptile.

_(Hmm ash commanded pikachu again it seems since he didn't yell it out he must have something up his sleeve, okay me and sceptile gotta keep caution.)_

"Sceptile keep your guard up they're up to something!"

"Scep!"

PIkachu now was inches from sceptile. Sceptile got in a defensive stance ready to evade one of it's attacks but pikachu didn't attack it just jumped over him. Sceptile was confused with pikachu's actions until it finally realized what it was pulling. Sceptile jumped high as he could and avoided a devastating hit. Max saw this and was shocked that he didn't see what ash pulled.

Pikachu and sceptile both went to their respected sides and glared at each other. Sceptile was more weakened than pikachu which gave the electric mouse the clear advantage since it didn't take any hits.

_(Man this isn't looking so good sceptile took a lot of hits while pikachu didn't! okay max calm down we still have a chance to win. We some how need to hit pikachu with a attack! pikachu dodged most of sceptiles attacks by jumping over him, so all we need is to attack it quickly.)_

"Sceptile swords dance and areial ace!" Max yelled and pointed to pikachu

Sceptile nodded and started dancing as magical swords appeared around him, he then finished and dashed at pikachu with white energy around it and leaving a trail behind sceptile.

"Dodge!" pikachu instantly jumped over the sceptile again, but sceptile easily saw this and powered up a leaf blade and struck pikachu in the stomach with full power. "SCEP-TILE!" (NOT TODAY PUNK!) pikachu screeched with pain as he flew up into the air by the impact of the attack.

"Sceptile again!"

sceptile obeyed and jumped to were pikachu was, and leaf bladed the mouse across the face pikachu cried in agony by the attack, mean while sceptile's eyes glowed red and smiled evilly. Pikachu then landed with a loud crash against the earth leaving a small crater.

"Pikachu!" "GLACEON!" ash and glaceon cried to the pokemon worriedly.

Pikachu slowly got up, he was all bruised and was panting heavily by the powerful attacks he then looked at sceptile, pikachu was shivering with fear at the face of the green lizard. Pikachu tried to stand on it's back legs but sceptile had other ideas with out max's command he kicked the mouse with full power like a soccer ball, pikachu cried and got slammed against a tree. This made everyone gasp.

"GLACEON!" "PIKACHU!" Everyone cried the Pokemon's name

Before pikachu could get up sceptile dashed towards pikachu and grabbed its tail throwing him into the air "PIKA" pikachu screamed with his eyes closed tightly, sceptile jumped while charging something into his orbs when he was in the air with pikachu, sceptile opened its mouth and released a golden beam the beam connected to pikachu causing the mouse to once again crash against the ground forming a much more larger crater. this left everyone to watch in horror.

"SCEPTILE STOP!" max yelled at his pokemon but sceptile didn't listen and his eyes grew a darker red, sceptile stood before the beaten mouse in the crater he then grinned coldly. Pikachu slowly opened its eyes and stared at sceptile pikachu shakily got up and flinched while doing so his cuts were slowly bleeding but got interrupted by sceptile's foot against pikachu's back "PIKACHU!" the mouse cried again in extreme pain. "PIKACHU! SCEPTILE STOP!" Max yelled once again but his words fell upon deaf ears sceptile grabbed the mouse from its back leg and was about to slam him into the ground again but was stopped by a flamethrower striking him in the chest. This caused sceptile to release the unconscious mouse and fall on its back growlithe growled at sceptile menacingly as the puppy stood in front of pikachu guarding him. Ash ran to pikachu and picked him up, ash eyes teared up seeing his friend in its condition ash's tears fell on pikachu this caused the mouse to flinch a bit but pikachu opened it's eyes to look at ash "PIka...pi..." pikachu said before closing it's eyes again. the group ran to ash but stopped dead in their tracks to see sceptile getting back up with its eyes still dark red looking at them. Sceptile then turned to growlithe, growlithe got in a defensive stance and growled at sceptile. Before sceptile could attack a red beam surrounded the gecko and sucked him into it's pokeball.

* * *

FunSizePIkachu: OMG PIKACHU!

Pikachu: I know! (not ash's pikachu by the way)


	14. Chapter 14

Funsizepikachu: as you know from chapter 13 I had some reviews about max and stuff and I will be explaining it in this chapter.

Pikachu: **FunSizePikachu does not own Pokémon**

* * *

After max returned Sceptile he dashed too ash and the rest, the other people left the field with worried looks but knew it wasn't their business. Glaceon was crying in May's arms as she looked at the injured mouse laying unconscious in ash's arms. May looked at pikachu and then looked at ash he was crying softly, May's heart broke from the boys current position she walked towards him and gently put her hand on his shoulder, the boy looked at may with teary eyes may stared at him and smiled gently at him. Growlithe looked at the scene with the others his ears went back and whimpered lightly showing his sadness, Clemont and Serena held sadden looks, Bonnie went to max who caught up to the rest, she held an angry face as she stomped towards him.

"This is your fault!" Bonnie shouted at him angrily.

Before max could answer to the girl may interrupted them. "Its nobodies fault, okay?"

"No! not okay may his Sceptile could've killed pikachu and max is responsible since its his Pokemon!" She stated coldly while her hands were balled up into fists.

"Bonnie stop please May's right its nobodies fault, Max doesn't control all of Sceptile's actions did you not see him trying to stop him?" Clemont butted in.

Bonnie was gonna counter him but she looked at everyone nodding their heads at her brothers words. She quickly stopped and turned to max.

"Sorry...I let my anger get the best of me I hate seeing a Pokemon get hurt especially if it's a friends."

Max nodded at her and flashed her smile "I know what you mean.." Bonnie blushed and turned her head to another direction she was about to say something but may interrupt.

"Guys? Pokemon injured?" She said to them as she glaceon and growlithe ran with ash to the center with Serena and Clemont close behind.

Max and Bonnie quickly ran after the group into the city. They all got there ash ran to the counter.

"Nurse joy! Please help my pokemon!" He cried to the nurse, nurse joy got surprised by his outburst but gasped as she saw pikachu's injuries.

"Please give me him!" She answered him with a serious tone, ash handed her pikachu to the nurse, she then called her chansey while heading through the ER room with chansey following behind, the light above the door shone brightly red meaning they were working.

Ash head hung low as he headed towards the group, who were all waiting patiently for him near the entrance.

"Ash? Will pikachu be alright?" Serena said to the boy obviously worried.

Ash looked down and whimpered "The nurse didn't tell me...she just asked for him and went to the ER but from her face...it d-dident l-l-look good" He got out while his eye watered again.

May went to him "Ash its gonna be okay, pikachu's been through worse you gotta stay strong for him" she ended as she hugged him. Ash stopped crying and hugged her back "your right may... Pikachu is strong and I have to be strong for him" May and ash then broke their hug.

"Umm ash?"

Ash turned to max "yeah max?"

"I'm sorry for what happened..." Max said to him while looking down with guilt.

"Its okay max it wasn't your fault, all though I have some questions to ask you."

"Yeah same here" may told her younger brother.

"Yeah!" The rest said

"Huh? what would they be?" He asked them all curiously, before they could say their questions Ash and May's stomach both growled. They both blushed with embarrassment while rubbing their stomachs.

"Looks like we're hungry" may said

"Heh yeah" Ash added

The group then laughed at the future couple for their antics, as they finished with their scene they all headed to the cafeteria. After they all finished their food they all looked at max with waiting looks.

Max nodded what they ment "So umm...what were the questions?" He started.

May went first obviously wanting to know how sceptile was able to evolve " max how is sceptile able to evolve? "

"Its called mega evolution may, it allows a Pokemon evolve further and is actually the greatest mystery of pokemon, little is know about it. All is known is that certain Pokemon can do it and the Pokemon who are able get a huge boost of strength."

"Wow!" May said in awe but quickly brought another answer in her head."wait how did I not know about it?"

"Oh! I don't know maybe cause you never talk to professor oak as much as I did or never read the news" He replied sarcastically to her this caused may to get annoyed at him.

"Well sorry if I'm busy traveling and i don't have time for that!"

"We-"

"Stop! I want to ask something and don't want you two to bicker all day" Bonnie said to the two siblings.

"Sorry"

"Thank you! Now max why did Sceptile become like that?"

"Yeah reminds me of korrina and her lucario..." Ash added

"Umm...well you see...*sigh* when I got treecko from Professor Birch he was really cocky and prideful, and his ego grew after each win we had...that's why he was my strongest cause he was always itching for a battle.." Max looked down to his pokeball he had in his hands, then looked back at the group. " when we finally went to get our first gym badge...we were so confident that we would win, apparently we were losing so badly to Roxanne and her nosepass, eventually treecko's pride was breaking and his large ego made him snap and started attacking nosepass endlessly with out my commands and every time I told him to stop or grab him to calm him down he would never listen and pushed me off and kept attacking...he was basically blinded with rage I guess. After we won he was still outraged and was about to attack me...but I quickly recalled him back to his pokeball, after I did I was scared to ever let him out...Roxanne then told me that when ever treecko was on the line of losing he would go into blood lust.."

"Blood lust?" Bonnie questioned curiously about the meaning of the word.

"Blood lust means to have a desire to kill others,maim them or see blood shedded...and when something's in that position they attack and try to kill anything that moves..." Clemont told her with a bit of fear.

Everyone was shocked that a Pokemon was even capable to become that. Max nodded and he looked down to his pokeball as he did I few tears fell onto it. "Yeah...when I found out I tried to help Sceptile control it, at first I was scared to let him out thinking he would still be in his rage but he wasn't which calmed me. We both spent 2 years controlling it I thought he finally was able to but apparently from today...I was wrong." He then began to cry everyone looked at him with sadness may who sat next to him hugged her brother trying to assure him. "NO I OWN A MONSTER! A KILLER! m-m-my best friend is a monster..." He said as he sobbed into his sisters arms while hugging his pokeball. "Max please don't do this to yourself please..." Everyone looked at the scene with pained looks, While the other people in the cafeteria looked at the group with curious faces.

"Max don't say that it-" Serena got cut off

Max broke the hug and turned to the rest with an angry look "NO! I-its NOT okay! Okay?! I tried to help Sceptile and I failed and at the process I almost cost my best friends Pokemon's life on the line because I was to stupid to actually THINK! SCEPTILE! Was OK!" Max yelled at them.

Bonnie eyes went wide at the boys story and outburst she felt guilty for blaming him. After what he's been through. She started to cry a bit. Growlithe and glaceon went to max and started rubbing against him trying to calm him down. Ash was stunned he never heard of something like this happening lucario and korrina were close but this was beyond what lucario was going through. Clemont and Serena looked at the boy with pained faces and may was rubbing his back assuring him again.

After max calmed down he then looked at everyone with a sheepish smile. "Sorry...I guess I needed to let that out after it being bottled up like that."

"No problem and thanks for telling us about that it must be a sensitive topic, because to my prediction may and maybe your parents don't know about it?"

"Yeah I didn't want to talk about it until now since it happened"

"Why? Max I would've understood and tried to help as well as mom and dad..."

"It wouldn't matter anyways even if you guys did this still Would've happened"

Max sighed and turned to serena, ash and clemont "I guess you guys have questions to right?" They nodded at his response.

Ash let Serena and Clemont go first. He wanted to tell Max his question last.

"Where did you get the stone?"

"I actually found it while traveling through hoenn I just kept it a secret to everyone until now"

"Oh"

"Max how are you able to evolve sceptile?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well from mega evolution researchers they told me that a trainer needs a strong bond with their Pokemon to mega evolve, and sorry if I offend you but you and Sceptile don't really share a strong bond from my perspective"

"Yeah I figured one of you guys would say that ... Yeah me and Sceptile don't have a strong bond 'yet' and I get what you are telling me Clemont and I'm not offended. Sceptile's ego explains it actually you see part of the mega evolution thing involves the Pokemon's decision and since Sceptile has a huge ego he somehow mega evolve without the bond."

"Wow! I never heard of a Pokemon doing that" ash answered with astonishment

"I know..." Max replied.

"Okay my turn, max? what are you gonna do now that you know Sceptile still has his blood lust problem?"

"I honestly don't know.."

"Well I know what will help you with your problem!"

"How ive tried already"

"Well you obviously haven't tried hard enough, I know someone who will be able to help you"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

* * *

FunSizePikachu: how was the chapter?

Pikachu: I loved it!

FunSizePikachu: it explains a lot and mostly revolves around Max more but don't worry next chapter there will be ash and may moments!

Pikachu: YAY!


	15. Not a chapter just Author Notice!

Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated ive been busy with school and other things. deeply sorry for it. Anyways I will be updating soon as I can maybe this Thursday or less depends if I'm in the mood. Once again I'm really sorry I know what its like when the author doesn't updates a story you want finish I feel that with lots of stories I read.

Also I will be having some raffles for next story if you want any of your characters to appear just PM me and I will respond as soon as possible. :)


	16. Chapter 16

FunSizePikachu: start story now!

Pikachu: umm okay. ***FunSizePikachu does not own Pokémon***

* * *

*Days after the accident*

May sat on the bed in the hotel room with glaceon and growlithe. She was in deep thought.

***flash back***

_"yep!" _

_"Who would be able to help me ash?"_

_"Yeah ash?" May asked the trainer as well._

_"Gurkinn and korrina is the answer to your problems!"_

_"Who?" May and max asked him._

_"I heard you mention korrina and her lucario, but who are they?" May said to him. Max nodded._

_"Korrina is Shalour cities gym leader. Her grandfather is Gurkinn."_

_"And how will she help me?"_

_"You see her lucario sorta gets the way Sceptile does but less intense. When lucario mega evolves he can't handle the stones energy and goes beserk but he only attacks Pokémon. And that's why she and Gurkinn will be able to help you"_

_Everyone looked at max for his response. Max then smiled at everyone. "Were is shalour city?" _

_"Its west from here and pretty far" Clemont told the young boy._

_"Well that settles it I'm going to Shalour City!"_

_"Your gonna leave us?" May asked him sadly._

_Max looked may with an apologetic face. "Yeah, but I have to may you know that. I don't want Sceptile hurting anybody else's now or in the future."_

_"I know it's just you're my brother and I worry for you"_

_"I know sis but I'll be okay, promise"_

_"Okay but first go heal Sceptile"_

_"Yeah I know I'm just waiting a bit for him to calm down"_

_"How do you know he is?" Bonnie answered curiously _

_"The MPSS tells me my Pokemon's status and I specifically set it up to let me view Sceptile's emotion and stuff"_

_"Cool!" _

***end of flashback***

May sighed and fell back on the bed. "Can't believe max left...but he was right he had to, I still worry for him though." She murmured to herself. Glaceon and growlithe heard her comment and rubbed against her. The Pokemon's fur tickled her and she got interupted from her thoughts and giggled. The door then opened.

"May?"

"Huh! Oh! Hey ash"

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Just thinking...is umm Pikachu okay?"

"Yeah he is, Nurse Joy told me he would be able to check out by tommorow"

"Great" May smiled at him. Ash smiled back. Glaceon smirked at the scene while growlithe tilted its head.

"So...umm...may?" Ash spoke to the brunette nervously.

May grabbed growlithe and began to cradle him gently. She looked to ash. "Yes ash?"

Ash stopped for second to look at may and her position. _(she looks so beautiful. She really cares for her pokemon, she practically mothers them.)_

"Ash?"

"Huh! Oh sorry may, spaced out there."

"Ok, but what did you want ash?"

"Oh, umm m-m-may?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you umm...do you want to go on umm.."

"Spit it out Dumbo!" Serena barged in and smacked his back.

"DATE!" Ash got out.

May eyes widen at ash's offer, her mind blew up at that moment. _(wait! Did he just ask that!? Omg omg omg. Ok may get it together they're waiting for your answer.)_

Just as expected everyone stared at her waiting for her answer. May smiled widely and nodded her head to them. "Yeah ash I would love to go on a date with you"

Ash grinned widely at May's response. "Great! We'll be going out tonight at 7."

"Sounds good then" may replied to him. Ash then walked out the room and left, growlithe jumped out of May's arms and sat next to Glaceon. May and Serena turned to each other and screamed while hugging each other and jumping up and down.

He ask you! OH MY GAWD!" Serena exclaimed to may.

"I KNOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ASKED ME!"

"I know!"

Growlithe and glaceon, both covered their ears from the two squealing girls.

"Growlithe..."

"Glaceon-glaceon.."

As the girls calmed down Serena looked at may and spoke.

"Do you know what to wear?"

"Umm...let me check what my mom packed"

The two I girls began to go through May's clothing her mom packed. As they did they didn't find anything date worthy. May and Serena sighed and they both turned to each other, both carrying smirks on their faces.

"Well... If you don't have anything to wear... " Serena spoke with excitement. May smiled happily at her getting what she is trying to say.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" They shouted in unison. Glaceon stared in horror while growlithe tilted his head in confusion until Glaceon told him about it. Growlithe went pale and ran under the bed sheets shaking.

* * *

FunSizePikachu: sorry if its short... But! I promise I'll make a longer chapter Friday!

Pikachu: and for being absent on her work she might just update twice that day!

FunSizePikachu: maybe, but hope you enjoyed this chapter :3


	17. Chapter 17

FunSizePikachu: Hiya! Guys I'm back from my stuff and ready to finish this story! :3

Pikachu: Finally!

FunSizePikachu: anyways I forgot to add this on last chapter! **Shout out to PhantomWolfies!** my long-lost twin lol jk :P

Pikachu: now let's do this I want them to meet my trainer!

FunSizePikachu: ok, ok. **I do not own Pokémon!**

FunSIzePikachu: OH! and sorry I've been gone to long happy late Halloween :P

Pikachu: *Face palm* you have to control your lazy problem!

* * *

Ash walked down the hall with a grin plastered on his face. He then heard running coming towards his direction he stopped and turned around he saw Serena and May running with two Pokemon in each of their arms obviously with dreadful looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, uhh where are you two going?"

"Shopping!"

Ash went pale at the word "Shopping" escaping their mouths. He looked at the Pokemon in their arms they moved their mouths trying to say help us in their own language but ash knew the girls had something planned for them as much as he wanted to help them he couldn't.

"Well Ash would you like to join us?" May asked the trainer. Ash froze sure he loved May but going shopping with her is a death sentence especially with Serena.

"No thanks May i have uhh stuff to do before our uhh..date" He went crimson as he said the last word to her.

"Oh okay I understand, Come on Serena! let's go!"

"YEAH!" with that both girls dashed through the hall once again.

"BYE ASH!" they said before they left with glaceon and growlithe crying with fear before giving him a "We're gonna get you for this!" look. Ash sweat dropped nervously.

* * *

**At the Kalos City Mall _  
**

The two girls stood in awe at the large building in front of them. Their eyes glimmered and shined with happiness.

"I-it's ...beautiful..." Serena stated.

"Am I in heaven?.." May said with watery tears of happiness. Serena hugged her feeling her feels.

"Yeah May we're home"

"I knew it"

"glace ceon gla..." (well growlithe this is our end...)

"Growl lithe lithe growl..." (It was nish knowing yew mo-Glaceyon) gowlithe said to glaceon innocently.

"Glace glaceon glace" (Growlithe you can call me mommy it's ok i know you see me as one)

Growlithe and glaceon nuzzled as they both prepared to face their doom.

Once they all walked in May and Serena screamed and dashed to the nearest store gabbing the two pokemon with them.

***Five hours later***

Growlithe and Glaceon were on their backs sleeping. While May and Serena were eating with large amounts of bags near them.

"Well...May-may are you happy about your date with Ashy-boy?"

"Hey! isn't that Gary's nickname for him?"

"Oh yeah it is but I'm sure he wouldn't mind since he's not here. Besides you know it's a cute name for Ash"

"Yeah it is..." May said to her friend but soon started looking at her drink, she let out a long drought out sigh. Serena looked at May.

"You okay May-may?"

"I'm fine I'm just worried about Max that's all and to top it off I'm worried for pikachu too"

"May he's fine don't worry so much I know you care for him I get that but he's a grown trainer and can take care of himself and as for pikachu he will be fine the nurse told us he would check out tomorrow good as new"

May thought about her comment "You're right! i should not have to worry about my brother or pikachu they will both be fine and as soon as pikachu checks out the Pokemon center I will take him and all of the Pokemon to the park for a day of relaxation and fun"

"That's the way!"

As glaceon and growlithe heard may's reply they instantly perked up jumping around their table.

"Well seems they like your plans may" Serena said to her and soon followed with a giggle.

"Yeah, ya know whats funny Serena?"

"What?"

"How we are this close already like sisters after two days of knowing each other"

"yeah the wonders of shopping with another girl"

They both laughed. May checked her poketch. She gasped.

"IT'S SIX! WE GOTTA GO!"

"OH SNAPS! LET"S MOVE COME ON GUYS LETS GO!"

The two Pokemon nodded in agreement and ran after them to the hotel.

* * *

FunSizePikachu: BRUUUUH!

pikachu: You made these people wait a month for a short chapter!

FunSizePikachu:uhh Hehe yeah kinda ...sorry?

Pikachu" OH NONONONO YOU ARE GONNA SO GET IT! YOU ARE GONNA GIVE THESE PEOPLE AT LEAST 9000 MOAR CHAPTER!

FunSizePikachu: ok, ok ,ok calm down I'll post more i know i was gone for a long time but sheesh pikachu calm down

Pikachu: sorry but you know i hate to wait this long

FunSizePikachu: yeah I'm sorry I'll post more and sorry for making you guys wait really


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! and I'm finally ready to finish this story I was getting really lazy and having writers block..but here I am and I'm ready! while i was gone i had messages to finish this story. I know guys i was gone for to long. Also I've gotten better on my grammar and found some new things to spice my writing and story thanks to the other books I read from talented writers. Doesn't help that i have been hearing rumors of the shipping i despise and rival Amourshipping *shudders* sorry if you're a Amourshipper. Anyways a good friend of mine *cough* *cough* Ash and May ^_^ (Not the characters it's my friends account name :P) told me that there is a episode about Ash and Serena's first date? I literally flipped my desk and computer board at that let's just hope it's not what i think it is or this story is meaningless then...I HOPE NOT! :'( (also my grammar is still semi bad so please bare with me...)**

* * *

Serena and May hurried to the hotel with Glaceon and Growlithe close on there trails. It wasn't helping that the bags the two girls carried were heavy and slowing them down.

"Man. As much as i love shopping these bags are heavy!"

"I know i wish Brock, Ash, or your Boyfriend were here to carry these." May told the blonde with a sense of humor in her voice.

Serena chuckled at her joke."I know!"

Glaceon simply rolled her eyes at the two girls antics and growlithe just stared at them with a confused and innocent face.

Once they got to the Hotel May just ran straight to the bathroom. Clemont and Bonnie just stared at the rushing girl. They then turned to Serena with a questionable look.

"Long st-st-story...tell...ya later..." Serena got out while still trying to catch her breath from the long run. Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching her show. Clemont just nodded and turned back around to watch Teen Titans with Bonnie.**(A/N: LOVE THAT SHOW! XDD).**

Then two small four legged Pokemon came in and fell on their stomachs. This caught everyone's attention the Pokemon saw this and gave them a sign they're ok and passed out on the floor from tiredness.

Serena headed to the siblings and sat with them watching the show. She was intrigued by it so much how these characters Beast boy and Raven were arguing about something. Serena smiled. "Those two characters must have feeling for another they just don't show it..."

"Your darn right they do!"

"Bonnie!" Clemont said to her sister.

"what? they do look at them. It's obvious they do! even in the comics they're in a relationship and if any Terra and Beast boy shippers tell me otherwise they receive my wrath! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY ALL THE WAY!"

Clemont and Serana were shocked on how Bonnie was reacting to the characters in this show.

"I have to say Bonnie you're right they do look cute together i like how their different personalities, it seems to click but who is Terra?" Serena asked the girl. With curiosity evident in her voice.

"Terra is a former Teen Titan and Beast boy was head over heels in love with her but i think she just used him to get to the Titans and destroy them which is partly true she tried and she betrayed them TWICE! i think don't remember. But yeah. .TERRA. Case closed." Bonnie said the characters voice with venomous hate.

Serena giggled at Bonnie's hate for a fake person. Clemont just sighed and shook his head.

"I will never understand girls..." Clemont said to them.

"Yup it's one of life's great mysteries" Serena joked.

Just as Clemont was about to respond the bath room door opened. May walked out with her hair in a high ponytail with pearl earrings and necklace a black strapless dress **(A/N: not good at describing the dress so on my profile there will be a link for it if you want to see it and visualize her in it :3) **and some black heels.

Serena screamed.

"What?! does it look bad?!" May responded insecurely.

"Heck NO! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL WAIT NO SCRATCH THAT GORGEOUS!" Serena shouted.

"Yeah you do!" Bonnie added.

Clemont was gonna say something but saw the glare Serena gave her and just stayed quiet.

"Ash's jaw will drop at the sight of you!" Serena babbled.

Just then a knock was heard.

"Speak of the devil..." Serana spoke.

May was about to get the door when Serena stopped her.

"Serena what are you doing?'

"I'll get it you need a good introduction"

May sweat-dropped and sighed."Ok,,,"

Serena walked to the door and opened it. Revealing a well groomed and nicely dressed Ash. He wore a plain black and white tuxedo. He appeared nervous.

"Hello good sir are you here for May Maple?" Serena spoke fancily.

"Uhh yeah Serena we have a date today"

"I know dumbo i was being fancy"

"Ok so were is May?"

"Ahh yes, Miss Maple! your date has arrived!"

"I know Serena I'm right here!"

"Sorry! i was being-"

"Fancy we know" everyone told her which made Serena pout.

"Open the door Serena i gotta go"

Serena did as told and opened it.

As expected Ash'e jaw dropped at the sight of May.

"Wow..."

* * *

Well what did you think? also thank you guys for supporting me much appreciated. :D


	19. Sorry

_**I'm afraid I will have to discontinue this story. Yes, I noticed my absence and I'm sure a lot of you are pretty pissed off about it(I think). But rereading my story I made a lot of grammar mistakes, BUT there is slight possibility that I may renew it at some point later on. I'm just not into my Pokemon craze as before. But I'll be around, I'm still working on some stories for Advanceshipping(Which kinda explains my absence) I've been writing this plot line on it and some one-shots. So, I'm not completely gone! :D  
**_

_**I've also been reading stories from the people I'm following I just didn't review. Uh, sorry. :(**_

_**But, yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm really, really sorry, but I guess that isn't enough for you guys so I'm gonna try to write a new story soon.**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing this book and supporting me. **_

_**-FunSizePikachu**_


End file.
